High school of darknesse
by shadowthewolf04
Summary: C'est inspirée de high school dxd mais a ma façon sinon jai rien vraiment a dire so allez voire mon profil pour plus d'info bonne lecture. Shadow nouvel étuidiant transferer a l'école de Staf Half ne s'entend pas a ce que sa vie sois chambouler... je suis vraiment nul les descriptions alors lisée et faite votre oppinion
1. Chapter 1

**Bon une nouvelle histoire je sais que sa se fais pas mais la je vais jouer a la 3e et premiere personne (ho le rebelle) car si je joue juste a la 1e ou a la 3e sa peu gêner, comme toujours je m'occuperais pas de faute que je ferais (si sa vous enerve ne lisez pas ou corriger les!) alors comme d'habitude je vous invite a allez visiter mon profil pour connaître plus Shadow et c'est sa place a l'écrivain!**

**Chapitre 1**

**Départ**

**Les arbres défilais a travers la vitre... les arbres de la campagne en particulier... cela m'attristais de quitter c'est région ou je suis né, ou j'ai grandit, ou j'ai rit, pleurer, crié, enragé, ou je me suis tant amusez.**

**-Je reviendrais... je le promais. Est-je grogner entre mes dents.**

**-Tu a dit quelque chose Shad? Me demandas ma mère.**

**Je fit un grand soupir.**

**-Non rien... mais pourquoi doit-on déménager déjà?**

**-Car ton père a reçu un poste important a Montréal.**

**-Mais... P'a tu ma dit que tu détestait la ville!**

**-Je sais! Mais je n'ai pas le choix mon portefeuille et mon travail ne me permette pas de rester ici... et puis je suis sur que tu vas t'ammuser malgré tout, tu pourra travaillier et je suis sur qui aura plein de jolie fille.**

**-Ha Montréal? Trouve moi en qui on de la classe et qui son pas tout le temps monter sur leurs grands chevaux! Déjà que a mon école c'était difficile de en trouver. Est-je répliquer.**

**-Aller sois pas si dur je t'ai trouver un école ou que tu marche 5 à 10 minute et t'est rendu. Et puit il aura connexion haute vitesse et illimitée.**

**-D'accord je comprend de tout façon... si je suis du pour vivre dans le nord le destin m'emeneras la a nouveau...**

**-Ce son des belles paroles mon fils. Me dit ma mère. Sur ce je mit m'est écouteur mit la musique et m'enferma dans mon univers... Je n'avais plus conscience du temps, deux minutes ou deux heures c'était écouler? Surement deux heures car on tournais dans l'entrée d'une maison ou du parking on pouvais apercevoir les grandes tours de Montréal. **

**J'ouvrit la portière un maison d'assez grande t'aille plus petite que mon ancienne a la façade de roche un toit bleu foncer... quelque fenêtre cela avait de l'alure.**

**-Alors c'est ça... notre nouvelle proprièté. Me suis-je exclamer.**

**-Oui c'est jolie? Me demanda ma mère.**

**-Perso? J'en ai rien a faire si la cabane est belle ou pas t'en qui a un sous sol... y a un sous sol au moin?**

**-T'est fatiguant avec ton sous sol toi... bien sur qui en a un va le voir et fou nous la paix. Ma dit mon père en me lançant les clés. **

**Je pénétra dans la demeurs, tout de suite j'aprécia l'entrer un grands escalier qui s'ouvrais devant nous, composer de 3 marche et qui messurais environs 5 mètre de long fais de pin. Cela avais de la classe je montas les quelques marche a ma droit il avait le salon devant moi la salle a manger et un peu a gauche la cuisine avec un ilot de granite. La grande classe quoi il avais un couloir aussi a gauche que j'emprunta à la première porte gauche il avait un salle de bains. A la droit une de lavage. Tout au fond la chambre des maîtres. Aussi la deuxieme a gauche menais sur une chambre qui serait la chambre d'ami surement. Je pris la dernière porte a droite. Je l'ouvrit et entrevit des escalier qui déscendais. Au sous sol je fut grandement soulager... je me sentais comme a mon ancien chez moi. Deux salle une qui fais quasiment toute la superfécie de la maison et l'Autre qui fais seulement 3x6 mètres. Dans la première c'était les même meuble que dans mon ancienne et placer quasiment au meme endroit. Dans la deuxieme une salle de bain sans bain avec uniquement une douche et un lavabo ainsie bien sur que une toillette. **

**-Pareil que a mon ancienne maison... y on même ramener mon tapis...**

**-Sa te plait? Me demandas ma mère depuis qui les escaliers.**

**-Sa peut-aller est-je dit en souriant. Je commence l'école quand?**

**-Demain huit heures et vingt-cinq. **

**-Aie! Okai je vais ecouter un peu d'anime pi je vais me coucher**

**-Pas trop tard 22h gros max. ha et ta remarquer le frigo?**

**Dans l'angle mort des escalier un mini refrigirateur attendais la a coté d'un petit poêle electrique.**

**-Ha cool c'est sympa de votre par je vais pouvoir rester ici autent je le souhaite.**

**-N'y compte pas, tu soupe avec nous.**

**-Je sais, je plaisantais. Est-je dit en ricanant.**

**J'écouta un peu d'anime. Pris une douche, me brossa les dent et me mit au lit.**

**Biiip biiip « Mais c'est quoi ce son? » biiip biiip « c'est vraiment énervant! »**

**-Hey ferme dont ton cadran marde! M'on père venait de crié**

**Biiip biiip j'ouvrit les yeux, leva la main et l'abatit sur le cadran.**

**Me leva, me brossa les dents, regarda l'heure sept heures et trente et un. Je monta en haut, du linge reposais sur la table.**

**-C'est du nouveau linge que je t'ai acheter. Me dit ma mere depuis la cusine. **

**Je regardas il avait de T-shirt noir, un rouge bourgorgne et un vert kaki, des jeans et une grande veste noir. Je me vétie du chandail bourgorgne évidament des jeans et pour la veste c'était exactement mon genre manche tres longue comme que j'aime et une capuche très grande.**

**-Parfait merci! **

**-Ton déjeuner est sa table.**

**J'avala mon déjeuner préparas mon sac.**

**« allez premier jour d'école »**

**Et partit je marcha un moment tourna la rue de droit et arriva devant la clôture de l'école c'était un grand portail de fer. Avec écrit sur la porte gauche 'Staf' et sur le droit 'Half'.**

**Une madame attendais à l'entrée.**

**-Bonjour. Me dit elle.**

**-Ha bonjour. Je suis...**

**-Shadow The wolf. Oui je sais.**

**-Comment savez vous.**

**-Facile a reconaître les personnes dans ton genre.**

**-Si vous le dite je doit me rendre a ma cases maintenant. Au revoir.**

**-Passe une belle journée. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.**

**« Vraiment bizzare celle la. Alors bon cases 'C 666' on va me prendre pour un satanique » est-je penser en souriant. Je me rendit a ma cases vidas mes affaires je garda seulement mes truc pour mon cours d'histoire. « Pff 16 ans et secondaire 3 je fais pitier... bon groupe D 336. Aller c'est partit. »**

**je parcouru les corridors arriva devant la salle indiquer. Je cogna a la porte un dame m'ouvrit. Elle eu l'air surprise au début.**

**-Haa bonjour tu doit être le nouvel étudiant tranffèré.**

**-Oui. Est-je repondu.**

**J'entendit les voix des personne a l'interieur : vous avez entendu sa voix? Vous croyer que c'est un garçon?**

**« Quoi ma voix? On la confond avec une voix de fille?pourtant on me reproche souvent quel est grave... »**

**-Allez entre et présente toi a la classe. Me dit la dame. En passant je m'appelle Gizelle.**

**Je rentra dans la classe. J'entendit des:Tu vois je te l'avais dit que c'était un garçon.**

**Je regardas la classe.**

**-Bonjour je me nomme Shadow The...Wolf...Est-je bredoullier. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi il était surpris de ma voix car c'est un voix de garçon j'était le seul garçon de ma classe.**

**-Très bien choisi toi une place nous allons commencer le cours.**

**-En même temps c'est pas compliquer il reste juste un bureau de libre... j'alla m'assir la c'était dans la 2e ranger vers le millieu.**

**« Étonant qui ai juste des filles... »**

**-Hey pssst.**

**Cela venait de ma gauche. Je tourna la tête.**

**-Rassure toi dans le cour de dessins il a un autre gars... tu te sentira moin passant je me nomme Sophie.**

**Me dit la fille. Elle devait messurer 5.4 elle avait les cheveux brun des yeux brun la peau blanche. Elle avait des broches.**

**Le cours ce deroula bien on étudiat l'époque maya.**

**Après au cours de dessins. Le theme était : Une vie parfaite.**

**Je commença a dessiner, quand quelqu'un s'assie a coté de moi.**

**-Salut! C'était un voix masculine.**

**Je me regardas a ma droite un garçon plus jeune que moi qui mesurais environ 5.5 pied il avait les cheveux long, brun, des yeux gris.**

**-Salut.**

**-Alors comme sa... c'est toi Shadow?**

**-Ouais et toi c'est?**

**-Joey Frost. Tiens mais c'est pas dans le thème, ce que tu déssine...**

**-Je trouve que oui moi.**

**-Il a raison ce n'est pas dans le thème jeune homme. Dit une voix derriere moi. C'était Denise la prof une viellarde asser corpulente.**

**-Vous ête sur peut-être doit-je vous expliquer mon point de vue. Répliquai-je.**

**-Va-sy.**

**-Voyer vous ce dessin représente un chemin, une route comme vous avez pu le constater un chemin droit sans trou, sans obstacle, aucune embuche n'est-ce pas une vie parfaite d'avancer sur un chemin comme sa et imaginons que sa serait le chemin de la vie?**

**-Petit... ce que tu a dit m'a émue...Me dit le proffeseur. Elle retourna mon dessin a l'envers et marqua un 'A' dans un cercle avec son crayon a l'encre. **

**-Et toi Joey qu'a tu dessiner? Demanda Denise.**

**-...Dit-il en lui montrant son dessins.**

**Elle le pris.**

**-Shadow... me dit-elle, Laisse moi t'apprendre que les punitions son permis dans cette école dit-elle en froisant le papier. Et en abatent une règle sur les doigts de Joey. On l'entendit criez de douleur. Et Denise retourna a son bureau. Toute les filles de la classe regardait Joey avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.**

**-Hé bin qu'a tu dessiner?**

**-Bin des seins... me repondit-il.**

**Je me mit a ricanner.**

**-C'est vrai que il n'y a rien de plus beau que sa sur terre mon ami. Mais faut contrôler tes pulsions devant c'est demoiselle.**

**La cloche sonna.**

**Je rangeas mes trucs dans ma casse. **

**Pris mon lunch. Et alla me promener dans la cours je mit un arbre proche de la vieil école. Je m'assie a l'ombre. Le dos acotée a l'arbre.**

**Je me mit a déguster mon sous-marin quand j'entendit. **

**-Hey c'est mon arbre!**

**-Hein? Qui a parler?**

**-Ici leve la tête baaaka.**

**-Je leva la tête et vit audessus de moi un gars dans l'arbre il mangeais de la viande sèché.**

**Je pouvais voir qui avait les cheveux cours devais mesurer environs ma grandeur. C'est yeux était d'un noir profond.**

**-Salut...Heeu Baka c'est ton nom?**

**-Mais non! Baka veux dire imbécile dans ma langue! Moi je suis Kyoto Yuuto dit-il en sautant de l'arbre.**

**-Moi je suis...**

**-Shadow je sais! Quand y a nouveau gars au millieu de l'année scolaire tout le monde le sais!**

**Il sortit un autre morceau de viande et commença a le grignotée.**

**Je le regardas d'un air intriguer.**

**-Rêve tu en aura pas!**

**-Je n'en veux pas non plus... mais pourquoi ils son tous surpris que je sois un garçon.**

**-C'est pas sa... c'est que dans cette école il a 1230 élève environs la dessus y a quatre garçon le reste c'est juste de fille.**

**-Hein! Mais pourquoi?**

**-Car cette école l'année passée s'adressais uniquement a un public féminin.**

**-Ha... et le quatrième il est ou?**

**-Il leva un doigt sans dire un mot et pointa le trottoir de l'école.**

**Un garçon au cheveu blond qui marchait suivie d'un groupe de fille.**

**Je pouvais pas apercevoir c'est yeux mais il devait faire environs 5.9 pied.**

**-Jace Climbol 3e année fils de riche. Je déteste ce genre de personne dans la nature ou en combat il doive vraiment être pris au dépourvue.**

**-Ha...Me suis-je contenter de repondre?**

**-Hey tu m'écoute dit-il en se retournant. Pour apercevoir que mon regards qui était rivé sur une jeune fille. Au cheveux rouge sang, elle avait les yeux d'un bleu pur et devais être un peu plus petite que moi'qui était a la fenêtre du deuxième étage de l'ancienne école.**

**-Raise Gremory... belle demoiselle hein? Dit Kyoto en se plaçant a coté de moi.**

**Mais rêve mon gars elle est en 4e année et viens d'avoir 16 ans elle est trop vieille pour nous.**

**-J'ai...16 ans...depuis le 4 juin...Est-je murmurer**

**-Quoi tu est plus vieux que elle? Bon peut importe aucun gars ne la approcher sauf Jace encore la il ce tenais a une distance respectable...**

**Raise du haut de la fenêtre aperçus les deux garçons qui la regardait de en bas. Elle retourna dans le salon de l'ancienne école qui servait de pièce de réunion pour le club des sciences ocultes de l'école.**

**-Lequelle est-ce Raise? Demanda l'étudiante assis sur le sofa. Devant lequel reposais un jeux d'échec.**

**-Celui a droit avec la...veste. Dit-elle en s'assoyant. Mais je peu me tromper...échec et mat. Dit-elle en avançant un pion.**

**-Jolie coup... je vais demander a Mérina de le vérifier, elle a le don pour sa.**

**-Oui bonne idée.**

**-Hé elle ma vue tu crois. Est-je dit**

**-Tu crois? Moi je suis sur que Kioto**

**-Tu a dit quoi?**

**-Non rien... allez laisse moi profiter de mon midi -il en montant dans son arbre.**

**-A plus tard! **

**-C'est ça...**

**je me mit a marcher dans la cours d'école. C'était un belle endroit ici il avait un terrain de ténis, un de cours, un de foot,un de baseball et un piscine. **

**-Hep Shadow!**

**Je regardas vers de ou le son venait. Je vit Joey proche d'un batiment me faire signe d'approcher.**

**Je marcha jusque au batiment.**

**-Qui a t-il Joey?**

**-Sshhh tu va nous faire repèrer.**

**-Hep c'était quoi sa!? dit-une voix fémine.**

**-Inquièter vous pas c'est juste moi Shadow et... je me retourna joey était plus la.**

**-Joey? Ai-je finit par dire.**

**-Rentre Shadow s'il te plaît.**

**-Heu d'accord. Je m'approcha de la porte l'ouvrit et rentra. Je vit plusieurs fille habier asser légerement me regarder les bras croisers. Plusieurs vêtements trainait par terre.**

**-Heu mais attender c'est un vestiaire ici j'ai pas d'affaire là. Me suis-écrier. La porte ce ferma derrière moi je me retourna pour voir Sophie de ma classe d'histoire.**

**-Salut Shadow, oui c'est un vestiaire comme tu a put le constater. Me dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Et soudain elle me poussa a terre en disant d'une voix qui simulait la colère. Comme tu a put le constater en te rincent l'oeil!**

**-Et mais attender c'est pas mon genre de faire sa je suis pas pervers!... pas a ce point la.**

**-Alors que fesais tu devant notre vestiaire?**

**-C'est Joey qui m'a appeler et ma dit de venir ici quand je lui est demander ce qui avait il M'a dit pas si fort tu va nous faire repéré. Et il s'est sauver.**

**-Hmm Joey... ouais c'est son genre de faire sa...**

**-Ouf merci de me croire je vous le promais je ferais pas sa...**

**-Nous te croiyons... mais comme tu la laisser sans fuir tu va payer c'est consequence...**

**-Vous... vous n'êtes pas serieuse la... est-je dit en t'entant de m'enfuir.**

**Mais Sophie me appa part la gorge et me colla contre le mur. Approcha c'est lèvre de mon oreille et murmura.**

**-Nous somme très serieuse mais pour cette fois-y sa va... tu t'en sort avec un seul gifle mais que l'on te revoie encore une fois devant nos vestiaire et tu va soufire c'est compris?**

**-Oui...**

**-Aller ne bouge pas cela ne fais pas si mal. Elle leva sa main et lança le coup... mais deux secondes avant l'impact...**

**-Ha... les filles j'ai pas le courage de frapper ce garçon innocent... que fait-on?**

**-Je suppose que quand il va voir Joey il va le punir lui même alors c'est suffisant lesse le partir il ne fraudrai pas abimer ce visage.**

**-Merci? Est-je dit.**

**-Allez dégage Shad et que on te revoie pu ici. **

**Je sortit de la soulagée et en même temps très gênée car quoi que je fesais on allait me prendre pour un pervers. Car un groupe de fille me vie sortir de là et me lancère des regards degouter.**

**Je me rendit au cours de math la cloche allais bientôt sonner arriver a la porte je vie Joey qui était la. Je m'approcha de lui et le saisie par le col.**

**-Enfoirer... j'ai manquer de me faire démolir... je devrait te livrer a eu. Ai-je grogner entre mes dents.**

**-Bha regarde le bon coté des chose ta pas une égratignure.**

**-Ma réputation oui.**

**Le cours de math se déroula sans grande agitation sauf que les filles de la classes me regardais d'un air dégouter...**

**Plusieurs semaine passa. Dans c'est semaine j'ai poursuivie Joey pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure après qui m'est lancer une pomme pouritte derrière la tête, ce qui ma ramenner près du vestiaire des fille je m'en suis sortie avec seulement une gifle. Mon père a rit de ma gueule ce soir la. Je me suis mis ami enfin presque avec Kyoto. Il agisais toujours d'un air bizarre mais c'était quelqu'un d'interessant.**

**Par un après midi de mars ou il fesais particulièrement chaud comparer a la campagne. J'était coucher sur une coline en face du terrain de course ou de la moi et joey on pouvais regarder les filles courire.**

**-Ha deuxème étapes et même pas une copine en vue...Me suis-je exclamer.**

**-Tu a une fille en tête? Me demanda Joey.**

**-Raise...**

**-Raise Gremory? La légendaire quatre-ving-dix!**

**-Quatre-ving-dix? Quatre-ving-dix quoi?**

**-Son tours de poitrine... peu importe mec t'est cingler aucun gars ne c'est vraiment approcher d'elle.**

**-Je sais...**

**On retourna en classe a se moment la j'apris que dans mon cours de français il avait Jace Climbol. Et après je rentra chez moi. Je m'apprêtais a sortir de la cours d'école quand...**

**une voix fémine m'interpelas.**

**-Tenez c'est pour vous!**

**Une jeune fille a l'air gothique me t'endais un bout de papier, je le pris et elle partie en courant.**

**Sur le bout de papier il avait un étrange signe, et il était marquer 'je réalise vos désire'**

**-Hey Shadow! C'était Kyoto. Il marchait vers moi je mit le papier dans la poche de ma fidèle veste.**

**-Ha salut.**

**-Je peu marcher avec toi? J'habite juste en face de ta maison.**

**-Bien sur. Serieux? Je t'ai jamais vue rentrer ni sortir de la maison pourtant...**

**-C'est que je part de bonheur et je rentre tard mais ce soir je ne travail pas alors...**

**-Ha alors allons-sy.**

**Nous nous somme mis a marcher.**

**-Alors c'est quoi tu fais comme travail? Est-je demander.**

**-Rit-pas je ramasse les ordures dans la ville... hey je t'avais dit de pas rire! Tu sais ça des avantages!**

**-Comme quoi? Ça t'oblige a prendre des douches plus souvent? Est-je dit sur un éclat de rire alors que on traversais un pont qui passait au dessus de la route.**

**-Pff même pas drôle... je parlais que je découvrait de magnifique place. Tiens je vais te le prouver suis moi.**

**-Mais je doit...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas c'est a 5 minute de ou tu habite.**

**-Alors okay...**

**Je le suivie.**

**On pris un petit chemin en bordure du trottoir qui nous amenas a un petit parc avec un fontaine au millieu.**

**-C'est mon endroit favorit dans toute la ville. Car quasiment personne viens ici... c'est une magnifique place pour tuer... A-t-il d'it sous un sourir sadique.**

**-Quoi?!**

**Son corps ce mit a bouger bizarre la tête était relever vers le haut, il ce mit a grandir, son torse s'élargit,c'est bras s'allongit' c'est pied défonça c'est chausure, son nez se tranformas en museau et pour couronner le tout il lui poussa deux oreilles de loup ainsie que une queu.**

**-Ho...fuck on dirait un loup garou...**

**-Je suis un loup garou. S'exclama Kioto. Et je suis la pour te tuer Shadow ne m'en veux pas.**

**C'est pas moi qui choisie m'est cible c'est celui qui m'engage. Mais tout est entièrement de la faute de dieu. C'est lui qui a placer cette arnomalit de mécanisme divin en toi.**

**-Dieu? Mécanisme divin? **

**Je me mit a reculer de deux pas, tourna les talons et courus. je ferma les yeux et courus le plus vite que je peu... je fonça dans le portail de la bête.**

**-Shadow, Shadow peut-être que ton nom de famille veux dire 'Le loup' mais tu ne cours pas comme un loup.**

**Il m'agripa la tête, me leva de terre, et me lança sur la fontaine. Je m'écrasa le dos sur le pilier central et tomba assis dans l'eau.**

**-Tu fut un bon ami Shadow... même mon seul meilleur ami... je me souviendrais de toi... crève maintenant! Sa gueule se mit a briller, une lance de lumière apparue.**

**-Je...doit... pas mourir... est-je dit en me relevant tout chancelant.**

**-Ho mais tu va mourire! Il lança son projectile qui m'atteignis a l'abdomen.**

**Je retomba assis dans l'eau. Je sentait le goût chaud et âcre du sang envahir ma bouche.**

**La lance disparue de mon ventre. Un flot de sang ce mit a gicler, l'eau se tinta de rouge je m'affaisa dans mon sang.**

**Kioto repris sa forme humaine.**

**Et se mit a marcher vers la sortie du parc**

**-...Sayônara...Shadow the wolf... mon ami.**

**Et il partit après j'était seul. Je me toucha le ventre et regarda ma main.**

**-Ce rouge... c'est le même rouge que c'est cheveux... Raise Gremory... j'aurai voulut mieux te connaître... non je veux te connaître!... je veux vivre pour te connaître! Je mis ma main sur le bord de la fontaine me redressa a genou je me leva sur un pied l'autre aussi j'avança de deux pas. Je tomba face premier sur le paver au pied de la fontaine et ce fut le noir total.**

**Biiip biiip « Ce bruit je le reconnais » Biiip biiip**

**C'est mon cadran... **

**-Hey Shadow! mon père... J'ouvrit les yeux leva ma main et l'abatit sur mon cadran.**

**« Je vois c'était un rêve... »**

**Je me leva m'habia de mes jeans ma, vestes noir et bien sur un chandail pour allez en dessous.**

**-Alors Mérina? Me suis-je tromper sur son compte?**

**-Non vous aviez raison présidente. Répondu la jeune fille en avalent un morceau de gâteau.**

**-Alors j'ai bien fait dans ce cas...**

**-J'ai hâte de voir comment il va ce débroullier, pas toi Raise?**

**-Oui ce serviteur va mettre précieux... échec et mat Oriana.**

**-Toujours aussi doué a ce que je vois.Répondit l'étudiante.**

**Arriver a l'école j'attendit le midi avec impatience. Une fois cela arriver je me dépècha de courire a l'arbre près de l'ancienne école.**

**Arriver a son pied. Je regarda en l'air.**

**-Kioto? **

**-Shadow? Me dit-il. Tu ma supris j'était plonger dans mes pensée.**

**-Tu devinera jamais le rêve que j'ai fait.**

**-C'est sur je suis pas devin. Dit-il en riant.**

**Je lui raconta mon rêve de quand il se tranforme en loup garou et tout.**

**-Moi me tranformer en loup garou? Tu a trop d'imagination.**

**-Si tu le dit...**

**la cloche sonna. La journée passa et sur le chemin du retour je décida de passer par un sentier en bordure de route il me mena a un parc.**

**« C'est ici que je suis mort dans mon rêve le lieu est exactement le même »**

**-Salut...**

**-Je me retourna un gars habier d'un imperméable et d'un chapeau des années soixante-dix me regadais.**

**-Heu salut...**

**-Mort a ceux de ton espèce! Cria-t-il. En courant vers moi.**

**-Hein!?**

**je me mit a courir, pour me sauver.**

**-Ne m'approcher pas.**

**J'entendais plus rien je me retourna il était pas la?**

**-Disparue comme sa? Pouf d'un coup? Est-je penser a haute voix.**

**-Non...Entendit-je au dessus de moi.**

**Je regardas le sol et je voyais l'ombre d'un homme ailé. Je redressa la tête vers le ciel pour voir l'homme en imperméable me regarder avec un sourire sadique.**

**Il leva un main et une lance de lumière apparue.**

**« Comme dans mon rêve... »**

**Il la lança et elle me transpeça a l'abdomen encore une fois je m'affesa a terre.**

**« Sa... sa brûle! Cela fesait pas aussi mal quand c'était Kioto qui me lavais lancer. »**

**Je mis mes mains sur la lance, mais les retiras aussitôt, sa brulait vraiment.**

**-Alors sa fait mal? C'est tout a fait normal la lumière fais mal au gens de ton espèce et lesse moi te dire que je vais abrèger tes souffrances.**

**Une boule de feu sortie de nul part pour s'exploser sur l'homme ailé qui tomba a la renverse.**

**-La lance disparue et je tomba, face contre terre mis consciens de ce qui ce tramai sautour de moi.**

**-Enfoirer c'est pas toi qui a fait sa?**

**-Non c'est moi je n'aime pas que on touche a mes serviteurs...dit-une voix fémine.**

**-Mademoiselle Gremory... je savais pas que cette ville était sous la protection de ton clan...**

**-Dégage d'ici avant que je m'énerve... et avertit les autres anges déchus que on ne touche pas à mes serviteurs.**

**-D'accord je passerait le message, mais la prochaine fois je vous ferais pas de cadeau... Et il s'envola.**

**-Raise conte tu le laisser comme sa?**

**-Mais non tu me connais Oriana je ne laisserai aucun de mes serviteurs mourir.**

**Biiip Bii *tac***

**-Encore un rêve bizarre... est-je dit en retirant ma main du cadran. Je me redraissa dans mon lit et m'assie.**

**-Hé mais, pourquoi je suis tout nu?**

**Je me retourna et vit que les couvertures fesais un tas je retira les couvertures, en pensant trouver mes vêtements, j'ai trouver une fille, une fille nue plus préciment, Raise Gremory!**

**-Heeuu il s'est passée quoi hier soir... Est-je murmurer.**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux. S'étiras je pouvais voir tout la splendeur de son corps.**

**-Ha bonjour, bien dormis?**

**Je tomba de mon lit et me recula de cinq mètres.**

**-Raise... pourquoi tu... tu est un rêve! Une sequelle de mon rêve! C'est sa? Balbutia-je en mettant un main devant mon visage.**

**-Non c'est la réaliter. Tout ce que tu a expérimenter est la réaliter. Je suis Raise Gremory et je suis une démone.**

**Mes yeux s'élargire**

**-Une démone! Murmurai-je.**

**-Hé je suis aussi ta maitresse, Ravie de te rencontrer Shadow... The Wolf. Me dit-elle en souriant.**

**-Shadow lève toi! C'était ma mère**

**Je l'entendais déscendre les escaliers.**

**-Je suis près ne rentre pas est je dit en ramassant la couverte et en tentant de la mettre par dessus Raise, mais adroit comme je suis, je m'enfargea dans la couverte pour tomber au dessus d'elle. Et pour couroner le tout la couverte sur mon dos.**

**-Tu dit sa tout les matins et... 'elle venait de rentrer dans la chambre.**

**-Bonjour. Dit Raise.**

**-Bon...Bonjour... Shadow habille toi et dépèche toi de te préparer a partir.**

**Elle referma la porte et remonta les escalier a la course. **

**-Chérie! Tu devinera jamais! Il est avec une fille!**

**-Serieux et il fesait quoi?**

**-Je sais pas, je me suis enfuie en quelque sorte.**

**-Héé merde je me lessa tomber de l'autre coté du matelas.**

**« Comment vais-je expliquer que Raise était dans mon lit? Attend non c'est pas sa le problème! Comment ça que Raise est dans mon lit? Qu'est ce que elle fait la!? Allez cervel marche! Suis-je encore puceau? »**

**-T'a famille est drôlement énergique le matin. Me dit-elle.**

**-Habituellement non... mais qu'est que tu fais dans mon lit?**

**-J'ai du baigner ton corps dans la magie. Dit-elle en se levant et se retournant vers moi.**

**-Héé mais...Est-je balbutier**

**-Hum qui a-t-il?**

**-Tu est je peu tout voire...**

**-Sa ne me fait rien tu peu te rincer l'oeil autent que tu veux.**

**-Serieux? Mais c'était pas dans mon attention...**

**« Je suis bénie des dieux! »**

**Elle se dirigea vers le pied de mon lit et se pencha pour ramasser des vêtements qui était enpiler, ses vêtement je tourna le regard et m'habia de mon coté.**

**-Ta blessure au ventre te fais encore mal? Me dit-elle**

**-Ma blessure au ventre... Attend! C'était pas un rêve!**

**-Mais non... Tu a reçu une blessure mortel, mais tu a récupèrer en seulement une nuit.**

**-Récupèrer?**

**-J'ai baigner ton corps dans la magie toute la nuit... dit?**

**-Hmm?**

**-Tu pourrai L'attacher pour moi? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant son dos ou je pouvais voir le soutien gorge détacher.**

**-Bien sur... Je pris les deux bout et les relias. Voilà! Mais Raise pourquoi tu était nue dans mon lit. **

**-J'ai du baignier ton corps dans la magie pour que tu puise guérir... en me collant a toi toute nue **

**-Héé mais... Est-je dit en me retournant**

**« Ha putain dit moi pas que j'ai... »**

**-T'inquiette je suis encore vierge.**

**« Ouf attend! Je ne serais pas suposée être soulager! » en prenant un air déçu**

**Elle me pris le menton. **

**-Ne fais pas cette tête la vie est remplis de mystère.**

**-Hmm Raise?**

**-Oui?**

**-Tu a parler d'un démon tout a l'heure...**

**-Exact je suis une démone. Dit-elle en fesant glisser sa main sur mon joue.**

**-Et ma Maitresse...**

**-C'est sa.**

**Alors que je suivait Raise dans la cours d'école j'écoutait les différents commentaires des filles environant.**

**-Héé tant de saleté avec tant de perfection! Sa se peu? Dit une.**

**-Il la mérite pas du tout! Dit une autre.**

**-Il ne sorte tout de même pas ensemble? Si?**

**Sa se résumais a sa les commentaire**

**« Mais bon je ne peu pas leurs en vouloir je marche tout de même derrière la numéro un de l'école. »**

**je rentrâme dans le halle d'entrée.**

**-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher plus tard...Dit Raise en s'éloignant.**

**-Attends Raise!**

**Elle se retourna et me regardas.**

**-A plus tard Shadow. Et elle repartie.**

**Je regardas sa démarche élégante quand j'ai sentit un poing s'abattre sur ma joue.**

**-Enfoirer pourquoi toi! Et pas moi! s'écria Joey.**

**-Je...je sais pas...**

**Raise montat les marches et arriver en haut une fille l'attendait acotée sur un pillier.**

**-Sa ne resemble pas, de choisir un nouveau serviteur sur un coup de tête, Raise. Dit-elle**

**-Je sais mais celui est un peu spécial... Et toi Sonia du nouveau?**

**-Pas encore non.**

**(Dans le cours de français)**

**la cloche n'avait pas encore sonner on était a la dernière periode.**

**« finalement personne est venue me chercher. » **

**J'entendit les filles criée.**

**Je leva la tête intriguer Jace venait de faire son entrer dans la place.**

**« Bon voilà monsieurs Jolie cœur qui ce pointe. »**

**-Excuser moi les fille j'ai besoin de passée. Dit-il**

**Désoler Jace... Allez les filles on se tasse. Dit une.**

**Il marcha jusqu'à mon bureau. **

**-Shadow?**

**-Ouais? Qu'est que tu me veux?**

**-Suis moi Raise t'attend.**

**-Alors c'est toi! Me suis exclamer en me levant de ma place**

**-Oui. Allons-y si tu veux bien.**

**Nous marchon vers la sortie et encore la les demoiselle chialais.**

**-Il n'a pas le droit de marcher a coté de lui! Il n'est pas digne. Entendit-je mais encore la je ne fit pas attention.**

**Nous sortiâme de l'école pour allez vers l'ancienne école.**

**Une fois a l'interieur nous montiâme jusqu'au deuxième étage et arrivâme dans un petit salon.**

**-Bienvenue dans le club des Ocultes Shadow. Dit Jace.**

**Je te présente. Ici sur le sofa en train de manger nous avons Marina, elle est en première année du secondaire. **

**Je l'examinas bien elle portais une jupe a ligne blanche et une veste blanche aussi ainsie que c'est cheveux étais couleur argent.**

**-Marina est une nouvelle de cette année, ici nous avant Oriana qui est la vice présidente du club'Oriana avait les cheveux noir des yeux noir et mesure environ 5.10 pieds' et Raise est la présidente du club ce ne sera pas long elle est dans la douche la.**

**A travers un rudeau et des lambeaus de vapeur je pouvais distinguer les formes génèreuse de Raise.**

**« Une douche dans la salle du club? C'est le meilleur club du monde! »**

**On entendit cinq minute et elle sortie de la douche. Habier bien évidament.**

**-Désoler de l'attente, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de douche chez toi. Dit-elle**

**-Sa ne fait rien. Est-je répondu. Alors c'est sa le club des ocultes?**

**-Oui quoi que c'est un façade car en faite comme je l'est dit chez toi nous somme des démons.**

**Marina se leva et Oriana aussi, Jace alla se placer a coté deux et des ailes sortie de leurs dos.**

**-Pas croyable... ha! **

**Des ailes venait aussi de sortir de mon dos.**

**-Bienvenue dans notre famille de démons...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Je suis plus un humain...**

**Donc je suis aussi un démon?**

**-Oui mais pas n'importe le quel. Dit Raise en s'asoiyant sur son bureau.**

**-Ha bon? Me suis-je contenter de dire.**

**-Tu est mon démon, mon serviteur. Me dit-elle en souriant.**

**-Bon alors... Elle se leva et alla derrière son bureau. Tu va commencer a travaillier aujourd'hui.**

**-D'accord je doit faire quoi?**

**Elle se pencha ouvrit un tiroire et sortie des rouleaux de papier, cela resemblais a des parchemins anciens.**

**-Tu doit distribuer c'est propectuse dans toute la ville. Il en a 100, si tu veux tu peux en faire la moitier aujourd'hui et l'autre demain.**

**Je pris un rouleau et l'ouvrit.**

**-Hey mais c'est...**

**-Oui c'est le papier que tu a reçu avant d'être transpercer la première fois.**

**-Au juste... comment sa se fais que je sois pas mort?**

**-Tu à penser a moi avant de perdre connaisance, alors cela ma invoquer a l'aide de ce papier. Bien sur j'aurai pu envoyer Marina ou Oriana a la place mais je prefèrais m'occuper de toi personnelement.**

**-Ha d'accord... mais c'est que... on est venredi.**

**-Oui et alors?**

**-C'est que demain je retourne a la campagne voir ma grande-mère.**

**-Dans ce cas... dépèche toi de tout les distribuer ce soir... avant minuit.**

**Je sortie mon cellulaire et regarda l'heure. **

**-Dix-huit-heure-trente... Je ferais mieux de commencer tout de suite. Au revoir présidente je reviendrais vite!**

**-J'y compte bien... fais attention surtout.**

**Je me mit a devaler les escalier et sortie a l'exterieur.**

**« J'ai bien fais de venir a l'école a vélo aujourd'hui. » J'enfourcha mon vélo et me mit a me promener dans la ville.**

**-Tener monsieur c'est pour vous. Est-je dit en tendant un propectuse a un vieillard.**

**-Non merci jeune homme je suis pas in...**

**Je lui mit dans les mains.**

**-Jetée le si sa vous fais pas plaisir. Je repartit en trombe a vélo.**

**Je fit le tours de la ville certaine personne était curieuse de s'avoir que contenais ce papier, d'autre me vit en distribuer et courais vers moi pour en avoir... probablement il s'avais de quoi il s'agissais. Bref je fini de distribuer tout les papiers a vingt-trois-heure et cinq minute. Et rentra au club.**

**-Présidente j'ai fini!... Personne? Je m'avança jusqu'au bureau et m'assis dessus.**

**-A quoi devrai-je m'attendre, il son rentrer chez eux à cette heure...**

**je me levas et marcha vers la sortit.**

**-Ha Shadow! Tu en fais du bruit a cette heure... C'était la voix de Raise.**

**-Ha présidente! 'Je me retourna' Je voulais vous dire que...**

**-Oui?**

**-Pourquoi êtes vous a moitier nue? Il se passe quelque chose de louche sans que j'aille été inviter?**

**Elle se mit a rire.**

**-Bien sur que non c'est que je suis uniquement capable de dormir si je suis nue, mais j'ai entendut du bruit alors je suis descendu a cette étage pour savoir ce qui se passait mais j'ai penser a que mettre au moin des souvêtement serait plus descend.**

**-Attend tu veux dire que tu vie ici?**

**-Oui, mais bon ce n'est pas important, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?**

**-Oui j'ai fini ma tâche.**

**Elle s'approcha de moi jusqu'attend que nos visage se frôle et m'enllaça. **

**-Heu présidente?**

**-Tu a fais un bon travail Shadow, tu peu rentrer chez toi... 'me dit-elle en reculant de quelque pas' ou si tu veux tu peu monter et dormir avec moi... c'est ton -elle en souriant**

**-Hein!... c'est pas que je voudrai pas... mais demain on part tôt alors...**

**-D'accord je comprend. Bonne nuit mon serviteur. Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les marches de l'escalier.**

**-Bonne nuit présidente... Attend!**

**-Hum? Qui a-t-il? Elle se retourna vers moi.**

**-Que vais-je dire a mes parents pour ce matin?**

**-Je m'en suis déjà occuper.**

**-Et? Tu leurs a dit quoi?**

**-Que nous étions des amis très proche.**

**-Et il t'on cru? Je veux dire des amis, même si son très proche, ne dormirais pas tout nu l'un contre l'autre.**

**-Pourtant on la fais, non? Et t'est parents on dit la même chose, mais je leurs est répondu que c'était comme sa de nos jours. Et j'ai utiliser un peu de magie pour les persuader. Dit Raise en fesant un clin d'oeil.**

**-Ha... tout s'explique... alors je vais rentrer maintenant et désoler du déragement.**

**-Tu ne me dérange jamais Shadow. Bonne route. Et elle monta les escaliers.**

**Quand a moi je les déscendit pour sortir et rentrer a la maison.**

**-Dit donc tu rentre tard. Me dit mon père.**

**-Désoler dans le club de lecture quelqu'un racontai une longue histoire et falais assister jusqu'à la fin. Ou est maman?**

**-Elle dort depuis un bon moment, oublie pas on va chez grand maman demain.**

**-Non j'ai pas oublier.**

**Je mangea un morceau pris un douche et descendit me coucher.**

**Au lever du jour ma mère me reveilla et nous partions vers le nord.**

**Arriver devant la maison, je remarqua que rien n'avais changer. Les paneau de bois, les lucarnes suspendu, la statue de la saint-vierge.**

**Mais cette fois si c'était différent la statue attirai toute mon attention et quand je la regardai cela me mettais mal a l'aise. Quand je rentra dans la maison, ce sentiment de mal aise augmenta quand je vit les poster de jésus, les chapelais accrocher au murs.**

**Je m'assis sur le sofa avec ma mère, et mon père.**

**Mon regards se fixa sur un tableau de Jésue les mains jointe qui diffusait un lumière doré. Et en dessous de ce portrait il avait des mots écrits, j'avais de la misère a lire c'est mot mais je réussi.**

**« Jésue je croit en toi » c'était le mot qui était marquer mes au moment que je les lut je fut pris d'un mot de tête terrible. Je mit ma main droite sur ma tête et grogna de douleur.**

**-Shadow? Sa pas l'air d'aller, qui a-t-il. Me dit ma grand-mère.**

**-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste mal a tête.**

**Elle se leva pris un verre et le remplie d'eau et me l'apporta.**

**-Tiens bois sa va faire du bien.**

**Je pris le verre, le cala et le posa sur la table.**

**-Sa va mieux mon p'tit?**

**-Oui merci.**

**-Ha la bonheur que dieu te bénis.**

**-Arg. Mon mot de tête était revenue en force.**

**-Je croit que je me sens pas bien... je vais sortir prendre l'air. Est-je articuler en sortant dehors.**

**-Hé bien qu'est qui a le p'tit? Il était comme sa dans la voiture?**

**-Non je crois pas. Il s'est lever et il était en forme. Répondit ma mère.**

**Dehors je marcha jusqu'au garrage et rentra a l'interieur. Plusieurs chats érrant vinre me voir.**

**Le mal de tête était partie.**

**« J'ai bien fais dans garder un » je sortit un prospectus de ma poche le pris et...**

**-Raise vient a moi s'il te plait.**

**Le Papier devin un rouge sanglant et brillant il s'envola de mes mains pour aller léviter a 1 mètre du sol et la les symboles qui était dessus le papier apparue au dessus du sol, toujours du même rouge éclantant. Il monta a deux mètres et descendit jusqu'à toucher le sol mais en matérialisant Raise devant moi.**

**-Tu a garder un prospectus Shadow? Je t'avais dit de toute les distribuer. Me dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.**

**-Oui mais au cas ou qui est un problème j'en ai garder un... et c'est le cas il a un problème.**

**-Je vois dans ce cas tu a bien fais... qui a-t-il?**

**-Je sais pas je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise et j'ai de puisant mot de tête quand je suis à l'interieur de la maison a ma grand-mère.**

**-Amène moi a l'interieur. Me dit-elle.**

**-Mais il ne trouverons pas sa bizza...**

**-Ne discute pas mes ordres.**

**-Très bien présidente.**

**nous sortons du garage et nous diregeons vers la maison et on entra.**

**-Je suis de retours mais avec une amie. Est-je dit.**

**-Ha mais c'est Raise! S'exclama ma mère.**

**-Raise? Dit mon père.**

**-Mais oui tu sais la fille que j'ai retrouver nue dans le lit a Shadow. Replicas ma mère.**

**-Quoi ne me dit pas que vous avez fais l'acte sacrée? Dit ma grand-mère.**

**-Bien sur que non grand maman...**

**-Alors que vous soyez bénis de dieu.**

**'A ce moment la j'ai eu un autre mal de tête et compris finalement pourquoi quand je vit Raise fermer les yeux de douleurs.'**

**-Au juste Raise que fait tu part ici? Dit ma mère.**

**-Je visitait ma grande tante'A ce moment la je sentit la vague de magie émmaner de Raise j'ai presque fallie y croire moi même' et avant de partir j'était au dépaneurs ou j'ai croiser Shadow devant il se plaignait de mal de tête alors je lui ai proposer de le ramener chez nous, en attendent votre retour.**

**-Et bien on est supposer aller chez ton oncle après et partir demain soir... Chérie tu en pense quoi. Dit ma mère.**

**-C'est correct. Répondit-il.**

**-Alors au revoir. Raise me pris la main et me tira vers la sortit.**

**-Attender. C'était mon père.**

**-Quoi papa?**

**-Tu veux tu des comdons? Me dit-il le sourire au lèvre.**

**-Richard! Tu n'a pas honte? Cria ma grand-mère. Amuser vous bien les enfants, pas de cochonerie hein? Et bonne chance pour ton mot de tête Shadow.**

**-Merci. Et sur sa nous retounions dans le garage.**

**-Shadow, place toi au centre de la pièce et ne bouge pas.**

**-D'accord.**

**Elle se plaça a coté de moi. Un cercle rouge apparut sur le sol le même cercle avec les même symbole que tout a l'heure. Le cercle monta plus haut que mon tête je remarqu'a qui laisai un voile rouge derrière lui qui nous appêchais de voir le reste du garage quand le cercle déscendit il effaça le voile rouge. Et je remarqu'a que je me trouvais dans la salle du club.**

**-Ouf... merci de m'avoir tirer de la. Est-je dit d'un soupir. Elle se retourna vers moi me sourit et me gifla, un beau claquement sonor rententis dans la pièce.**

**-Aie. Mais pourquoi?**

**-Sa c'est pour avoir garder un prospectus.**

**Elle me regifla.**

**-Celle la c'est pour pas m'avoir appeler plus tôt.**

**-Cela n'a pas de sens... est-je dit en me mettant une main sur ma joue.**

**Elle se colla contre moi.**

**-Hé mais...**

**-J'aurai pu te perdre,si ta grand-mère aurait décider par hasard de t'amener voire un prête ou se serait rendu compte que tu est un démon... les endroits religieux son dangereux pour nous j'aurai du te prévenir plus tôt. Tout ce qui concerne la religion catholique est dangereux pour nous... les démons.**

**Me dit-elle. **

**-D'accord alors je ne doit pas m'approcher d'un église et autre.**

**-C'est sa, tente rien tant que tu n'a pas ma permision.**

**-Oui...**

**-Fais pas cette tête, tiens pourquoi tu commencerais pas ton premier contrat Oriana va arriver sous peu tu pourra tenter ta téléportation.**

**-Téléportation? Est-je repondu sur un air intriguer.**

**-Oui. Cela consiste a te déplacer d'un point 'A' à 'B' pour allez signer un contrat.**

**-D'accord et pour le contrat c'est quoi.**

**-Bien...'elle alla derrière son bureau et sortie un document.' Tu fais signer a la personne ce doccument de son sang, en échange d'un service rendu.**

**-Et le contrat consiste a quoi?**

**-Il doit te donner un dut, moi je les utilises comme serviteur dans mon cas, mais tu peu tout aussi bien leurs prendre un objet quelquonque ou leurs âme...**

**-Et je fais quoi de leurs âme?**

**-Hé bien quand y meurs il t'appartienne.**

**-D'accord alors quand est-ce que on commence?**

**-Tu commence quand Oriana sera la.**

**Je me dit que sa pourrai être long, donc j'alla m'assire sur le sofa. Je regarda le jeu d'échec qui était sur la petite table. Raise s'assie devant moi.**

**-Tu sais jouer? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui.**

**Elle avança un pion blanc.**

**-Alors jouons pour patienter.**

**Oriana montait les escaliers du batiment, elle allait entrer dans la salle du club quand elle entendit une voix grâve et rauque.**

**-J'ai encore perdu... pourtant je suis asser douer a ce jeu...**

**-Douer? Sa tu l'est c'est juste que je suis meilleure que toi. Dit Raise.**

**La porte du club s'ouvrit.**

**-Bonsoire.'dit Oriana en entrant' Tiens Shadow tu n'était pas partit en campagne?**

**-Si mais...j'ai eu un malaise. Me suis-je contenter de repondre.**

**-La maison de sa grand-mère est semblable a une église si pas pire. Ranchérie Raise.**

**-Ha d'accord. Répondu Oriana.**

**-Oriana?**

**-Oui présidente?**

**-Shadow va faire sa première téléportation, si tu veux bien l'aider.**

**-Entendu.**

**Oriana marcha jusque dans un coin libre de la pièce, a l'endroit ou elle se tenait un cercle magique apparue. Elle sortit du cercle.**

**-Va-sy c'est près.**

**Je me plaça au centre du cercle.**

**-Et maintenant je fais quoi?**

**-Écarte les bras, sa se fait tout seule normalement.**

**J'écarta mes bras et vit le cercle commencer a monter cela commençais, quand d'un coup le cercle volat en éclat.**

**-Qu'est que... est-je articuler.**

**-Ha pas de chance pour toi Shadow... Tu n'a pas asser de magie. Me dit Oriana.**

**-Hé mais je fais quoi moi la...**

**-Je crois bien que tu devras t'y rendre a pied ou a vélo a toi de choisire. Me dit Raise.**

**-Ha... merde...**

**Je descendait la pente d'un des quartier de la ville j'avai choisi de prendre le vélo finalement.**

**Je m'arrêta devant une maison et regarda le GPS que Raise m'avais donner.**

**-C'est ici...**

**je descendit de mon vélo. Et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je leva mon poing et cogna.**

**-Qui est-ce? Entendit-je.**

**-Oui...heu vous avez appeller un démon du clan Gremory? Je suis arriver. Est-je répondu.**

**-Tu me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi? Quel genre de démon cognerai a une porte?**

**-Un démon inferieure, comme moi, sans grand magie, comme moi.**

**Il ouvrit la porte c'était un adulte tout juste sortit de l'adoslescence.**

**-Tu a une preuve au moin? Me demanda-t-il sur un air suspect.**

**-Oui tenez. Je sortit le prospectus que Raise m'avait donner.**

**-C'est bon... rentre.**

**Je le suivit a l'interieur c'était un petit appartement somaire.**

**-Donc tu n'a aucun pouvoir? C'est ça? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-Exact.**

**-Je vois... c'est chiant. Habituellement il m'envoit Marina, En faite je m'appelle Charle et toi? Tu peu t'assire.**

**-Shadow, merci. Que fais Marina quand elle viens ici?**

**-Elle se déguise en personage de cosplay et me berce comme un bébé...**

**Ha ce moment je eu l'image de la petite Marina du club en train de bercer ce Charle.**

**-Pas besoin de pouvoir de démon ou même de démon tout cour pour faire sa...**

**-Oui il faut être un démon pour qu'une si mignonne petite fille berce un gentle-man comme moi.**

**-Si vous le dîtes... sinon comment puis-je vous aider?.**

**-Attend lesse moi réfléchire.**

**Je me mit a observer la salle dans un coin il avait un ordi qui m'avait l'air assez puisant a gauche une biblioteque remplit de manga et de revue pour adulte je pouvais voir dans l'embrasure d'une porte a ma gauche l'entrée d'une cuisine et j'était assis a terre sur un cousin devant un table comme font les japonais.**

**Charle se retourna vers l'ordinateur et aussa les épaules.**

**-Tu t'y connais en ordi?**

**-Oui assez... pourquoi?**

**-Mon ordi a trente-deux go de ram a un problème...**

**-Inutile...**

**-De quoi inutile? Me demanda-t-il.**

**-trente-deux go de ram c'est beaucoup trop... huit aurrai suffit.**

**-Au moin mon ordi a moi il ne bug jamais.**

**-Et la il a quoi?**

**-Un problème technique.**

**-Donc il bug!**

**-Non!**

**-Alors il a quoi! Est-je répliquer.**

**-Rien!**

**-Bon bin dans ce cas, adieu! Je sortit en claquant la porte et marcha d'un pas furieux vers mon vélo.**

**« Qu'est-ce que je foutai la moi... ha oui c'est vraie... j'ai merder... »**

**Je rentra au club. **

**-Ah, Shadow! Comment ça été? Me demanda raise le Sourire au lèvre.**

**-Un mot... Mal. Je me suis en quelque sorte engueuler avec le client...**

**J'entendit un 'oups' vraiment aigu sortir de la bouche d'Oriana, et du même coup la présence de Jace qui lâcha un 'Aie'.**

**-Tu sais Shadow...Quand un animal t'écoute pas tu à deux choix... '' elle s'approcha d'une cage avec une poule dedans et ouvrit la cage prit la poule et se mit a la flatter rapidement.''**

**-Sois tu lui répète et lui fais réesseyer le tour jusqu'attend qui comprène... ''elle leva les yeux et me regarda.'' sois tu tant débarasse! Dit-elle sèchement en rompant le cou de la poule.**

**-Compris? Marina demain on mange du poulet. Sur c'est mot elle lança la volaille et Marina la ratrapa et partit vers les cuisines.**

**Je ravala ma salive.**

**-Compris... mais je suis pas un animal. Est-je répliquer.**

**-Ha voilà ton problème tu aime répondre ou asstiner, en gros tu cherche le trouble... mais je te pardonne cette fois-s'y. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu ai mon serviteur donc si je le souhaite je peu te traiter comme un animal si j'en ai envie. Compris? Ne replique pas je n'ai pas fini, mais comme tu a le don de la parole je te lesse le choix. Tu veux réesseyer ou je me débarasse de toi?**

**-Je préfère réesseyer...**

**-Bien pour l'instant ce sera tout, tu peu rentrer chez toi. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Jace, Oriana et Marina qui était revenue sortir par la porte principales.**

**Moi je resta là.**

**-Shadow j'ai dit que tu pouvai rentrer a ta maison je t'ai pardonner. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.**

**-Le problème c'est que... j'ai pas les clés de ma maison et mes parents rentre juste demain.**

**-Très bien suis moi... elle monta les escalier et je la suivit. Sa te dérange pas il a juste mon lit qui est disponible.**

**-Aucunement.**

**Nous rantiâme dans une pièce assez chique. Un lit en balequin un plancher de bois d'acajoue, pareil pour les meubles de l'acajoue aussi et un grande fenêtra l'autre bout de la pièce.**

**Elle ouvrit un armoir en sortit un piles de draps et me les donnas.**

**-Tiens.**

**-Mais je dort où? Est-je répondu.**

**-Au pied de mon lit. Me dit-elle en sortant de la salle.**

**J'instala les couvertures au sol et m'envelopas dedans.**

**Elle revint dans la pièce envelopper dans une robe de chambre.**

**-Ferme les yeux. M'ordonna t'elle.**

**Je m'éxucuta, et entendit la robe tomber un froisement de couvertures et puis pus rien.**

**-Ça va tu peu les ouvrires.**

**J'ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était coucher dans son lit sous les couvertures.**

**-Présidente?**

**-Oui?**

**-Ne m'avier vous pas dit hier que si je le désirais je pourrai dormire avec vous?**

**-Oui mais c'était hier, car j'était fier de toi... aujourd'hui un petit peu moin.**

**-Ah... me suis contenter de dire en recouchant ma tête sur mes bras.**

**-Allez ne fais pas cette tête. dit-elle en se redressant. Tout le monde a droit a deux chance, allez vient.**

**Je me leva et remarqu'a quelle était nue.**

**-Heu présidente vous êtes... nue.**

**-Oui et alors je ne peu dormir que si je suis nue. Si sa te gêne ton corps de male temps que sa tu peu te recoucher a terre.**

**-Non ça va. Répondit-je en souriant et me couchant sur le matelas.**

**Elle m'envelopas de c'est bras. Et dit.**

**-Bonne mon petit serviteur...**

**-Bonne nuit présidente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Le reveil**

**Le lendemain matin à mon réveil je me sentait observer.**

**J'ouvrit les yeux et vie la présidente qui me regardais.**

**-Bonjour tu est enfin réveillier? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Hein..? on est quel jour et il est quel heure? Repondit-je dans un baillement.**

**-Dimanche midi et trente environs.**

**-Bon d'accord je me lève.**

**-Tu peu rester coucher si tu veux... ce soir on a un gros travail.**

**-Cela consiste a quoi? Demande est-je.**

**-Éliminer un démon érrant.**

**-Érrant? Genre sans-abri?**

**-Exactement, qui n'a pas de maitre et qui a soucomber sous leurs puissances, tellement qu'il en on perdu l'esprit... pauvre de eux. Dit-elle en se levant et commença a enfiler des vêtements.**

**-D'accord... sinon c'est quoi l'horaire de la journer?**

**-Libre de ton choix... mais si tu veux et que tu t'ennuie tu peu aller distribuer de prospectus.**

**-Sans façon je doit aller a la mèse... tu sais c'est dimanche. Est-je dit en me dirigeant vers la sortie.**

**-Shadow?**

**Je m'arrêta le sourire au lèvre. **

**-Ouuui?**

**-De un laisse moi te dire que tu n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va souvent a l'église et de deux tu est un démon...**

**-Je sais je... plaisantais... alors ou il son c'est prospectus?**

**-Sur mon bureau bonne chance.**

**Je partit avec mon vèlo, m'arrêta dans une boulangerie, m'acheta trois éclaire au chocolat, les mangeas sur le moment et commença mas distribution. Je passa par tout les parc, les chemins et les places ou la populace se réunisais. Je fit même un tour au centre bell voir si quelqu'un m'en prendrai.**

**Vers quinze-heure il me restait une dizaine de papier a distribuer. Je m'était arrêter dans un petit commerce pour acheter un soda. Je sortit en trombe car j'avais hâte de finir mon travail. En sortant je tribucha sur je ne sais quoi et passa au dessus de trois ou quatre marche qui me s'éparait de mon vélo pour tomber la tête première sur le sol.**

**Je me releva un peu sonner je vit un jeune fille déguiser en nonne courire vers moi l'air affoler. Je me toucha le front je saignais un peu je releva les yeux vers la fille.**

**-Est-ce que ça va? Désoler j'ai laisser mon sac traîner la, je m'en excu... je n'entendit pas le reste je vit la bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer a repetition et je perdit pied.**

**Je réouvrit les yeux. Je n'était plus du tout au même endroit. Je ne s'avait pas ou j'était... car une lumière verte m'aveuglais, je mit une main devant mes yeux, la lumière s'estompa.**

**-Mon père vener vite voir! Il se réveil.**

**Je vit le visage de la jeune fille au dessus de moi qui m'observaut d'un air inquiette.**

**-Tu va bien?**

**-J'ai... envie de... vomir. Est-je réussi a articuler, j'avais la bouche sèche.**

**Un verre d'eau, tenue par un main d'homme se tendit devant moi.**

**-Merci... je le pris leva les yeux c'était un vieux monsieur sourirant qui me regardait tout de suis je fut attirer a regarder sa chaîne de Jésue qu'il portait au cou.**

**-Quel heure? Demande est-je.**

**-Dix-huit-heure-trente. Tu te sîtut actuellement dans la basilique de saint-pierre.**

**Un mal de tête se format a ce nom.**

**-D'accord et mon front?**

**-Issis la jeune fille qui est la t'a guérie.**

**-Dieu m'a donner le don de guérir les blessures. Me dit-elle.**

**-Huuum d'accord mais je m'excuse mais faut vraiment que j'y aille ma copine m'attend.**

**-Nous avons ramener ton vélo... et ton sac qui contient un drôle de contenue.**

**-Oui vraiment désoler... merci de m'avoir aider... heu ou est la sortit.**

**-Première a droite tu arrive dans le grand hall. Me dit le père sur un ton fatiguer.**

**-Merci je partit a courir, je sortit de l'église prit mon vélo et pédala jusqu'au club. Arriver sur les lieux je voyais les autres en train de sortir du club.**

**-Désoler du retard il m'est arriver un accident.**

**-J'espère que c'est rien de grave?**

**-Non juste que j'ai perdu connaissance, je me suis réveiller dans un église et une nonne m'a soigner avec une drôle de magie.**

**-Dans un église? Me dit Jace.**

**-Oui la basilique de Saint...Pierre. Dit-je en grognant.**

**-Tu a de la chance qui ne se sois pas aperçu que tu était un démon. Ta magie doit être trop faible pour provoquer des ondes négatives.**

**-Hey tu sais quoi 'jolie cœur' dit-je sur le ton de la reproche.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Fais attention a ce que tu dit si tu veux pas perdre de dent.**

**-Et puis quoi encore? Tu ne m'arrive pas a la cheville et je ne dit que la strict vériter!**

**Je m'élança d'un coup, donna un coup de poing vers lui, il me l'attrapa me leva de terre de une seul main et me laissa tomber sur la pelouse. Pour finir en beauté un épée apparue dans sa main et il me la pointa dessus.**

**-Alors le 'désespérée' tu veux encore te battre?**

**-Non merci j'ai eu ma leçon du jour. On peu y aller?**

**Raise me sourit comme si elle voulait dire:Enfin tu comprend que tu est le plus faible d'entre nous. Bref pour moi je le sentai comme sa.**

**-Oui on entendait que tu finise de te chamaillier pour y aller. Dit Raise.**

**Il fesait quaisiment nuit, le soleil était en train de se coucher. L'endroit ou nous allions était un vieille entrepôt.**

**Nous avions pas eu a marcher car nous avions fais une teleportation de groupe ou Oriana fournisais tout le monde en magie.**

**Arriver sur les lieux Raise nous expliqua la situations**

**-Nous avons été appeler ici pour vaincre un démon qui attirait les personnes ici grâce a son apparence.**

**-C'est quoi une jeune fille vraiment mignone? Demand est-je.**

**-C'est une des apparence qui peu prendre, allez entrons!**

**Je m'avança et tenta d'ouvrire la porte.**

**-C'est fermer a clé... dit-je en regardant. **

**-Tu peu esseyer de la défoncer? Me demanda Jace avec un sourir espiègle.**

**-Je peu esseyer... je recula un peu et fonça vers la porte, épaule première...**

**Dans cette belle nuit de mars on entendit un son brute de métal cogner et un hurlement très rauque.**

**-Aie mais c'est du solide sa. m'écriai-je.**

**Jace rigolais, de ma gueule surement.**

**-Pouse toi je m'en occupe. Me dit la petit Mérina en avançant vers moi.**

**-N'essai pas, tu vas te blesser, même moi je ne suis pas cappable...**

**elle se mit face a la porte recula son poing a la hauteur de son visage, et s'élança. La porte sortie corément de ses gongs et vola au moin 5 mètre avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.**

**Je me recula jusqu'à Raise.**

**-Hep rappele moi de pas l'énerver... dit-je en regardant Raise et pointant du doit le petite fille a coté de ce qui était un porte.**

**-C'est noté aller on y va.**

**Une fois rentrer dans l'entrepôt il fesais assez sombre, je sortit mon cell et activa la lampe de poche. On pouvais voir plusieurs gros tuyaux de canalisation,des boîte et des chariôts. J'apercevit quelque chose derrière une boîte j'oriantat la lumière vers l'endroit pour y découvrir un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans. Il avait les larmes au yeux, on aurait dit qui avait peur.**

**« La démone que on doit trouver est une femme alors ce n'est pas lui c'est surement une victime. »**

**-Qui a-t'il petit gars? Tu est perdu?**

**-Oui... me dit-il sur un ton aigu.**

**Je m'avança en sa directions.**

**-N'approche pas plus Shadow! Me cria Raise.**

**-Pourquoi ce n'est qu'un petit...gars.**

**Le corps du petit venait de se métarmophoser. En un véritable collose haut comme cinq hommes, avec des bras gros comme des trons d'arbre et je ne vous parle pas des poings... et du poiles...**

**-J'ai encore merder... me contentai-je de dire.**

**Il élança un bras vers moi, au moin sept mètres nous séparais encore mais le bras s'allongeas pour les couvrirt il allait me prendre pas la jambe mais Jace sortit de nul part'quand je dit nul part c'est qui est vraiment apparue de nul part' et lui trancha les griffes qui lui servait de doigt, a l'aide de son épée.**

**-Qu'est-que... mumurai-je.**

**-Recule! Cria-t-il en me prenant par le collais et me lança derrière lui.**

**J'atteris au pied de Raise.**

**Je regardas Jace il disparut de nouveau.**

**-Il est invisible! Criai-je.**

**-Non ce n'est pas sa. me dit Raise. Il est juste très rapide. Regarde!**

**Il réaparu pour tancher se qui restait de main a cette abobination, et redisparue pour arriver a coté de nous. C'est alors que le bras du monstre se divisa en deux pour crée deux nouvelle main.**

**-Ooooh mais il en veux encore le bougre... très bien Marina tu tant charge ou je le fini. Dit le blond le sourire au lèvre.**

**-D'accord je m'en charge.**

**-Héé mais elle va se faire tuer! Dit-je en regardant Jace, comme si il était débile.**

**-Bin non t'inquiette. Regarde.**

**Elle avança jusque en face du monstre et s'arrêta devant lui.**

**-Tu veux jouer petite? Demanda-t-il sur un voix extrêment rauque et enraillier.**

**-Amène-toi, gros démon degueux! Répondit-t-elle en tirant la langue.**

**-Très bien! **

**Il passa c'est deux bras de chaque coté d'elle.**

**-Ce que tu est docile... tu ne tente même pas de t'enfuire. Dit-il sur un ton qui sonnais pervers.**

**Elle se contenta de ce placer en croix les deux mains le plus éloigner d'elle possible.**

**-Oui vraaaaiment docile... dit le monstre en se lichant les babines.**

**Il écrasa c'est deux mains sur elles.**

**On entendit un crie de douleur... mais cela venais du monstre, un flot de sang coulais de ses mains. Et une petite main de chaque coté dépassais. C'est deux petite mains agrippa celle du monstre et le leva dans les airs pour le lancer vers le fond de l'entrepôt ou il s'écrasa sur le mur.**

**La petite, imbibée de sang, ne semblait pas avoir une seule égratignure...étrange.**

**Il se releva et chargea, étiras son ses deux bras qui était ratacher a un seul et les arrêtats a deux mêtre environs de la ? Je ne sais pas. Mais un détail m'échapais, ou était son autre bras... Je suivie son épaule gauche puis le bras pour voire qu'il était derrière lui enfoncer dans le sol, c'est a ce moment que j'entendit crier derriere moi.**

**Je me retourna et vit Raise retenue par la taille par la main qui sortait du sol.**

**Je m'élança et cogna dessus ce poing gigantesque j'entendit rire.**

**-Tu crois que... t'est petit poing me feront mal, gamin! Cela venait du démon et m'irita au plus au point.**

**-Et sa tu en pense quoi salaud! Criai-je en lui agripant le poing, ouvrit ma gueule et le mordit de toute mes forces. On l'entendit criée de...douleurs surement peut-importe il lâcha Raise, mais je ne m'arrêta pas la, je ne le lachais pas j'arracha un bout de ce qui me semblait être de la peau et replantat mes dents pour réeffectuer l'oppération. Je réussis a le refaire a cinq repris quand il secoua violament son bras et je fut projeter sur un mur.**

**Un peu sonner je me releva et cracha le sang et la chaire que j'avait apporter dans ma chute.**

**-Sale gosse! Cria le démon. Il fonça vers moi les trois poings lever et au moment ou il allait les abbatres sur moi, un flash de lumière bleu le toucha et il fut propulser dans le mur qu'il défonça.**

**-Je ne laiserrais personne lever la main sur la présidente... C'était Oriana qui marchait vers le trou devant que la créature avait fait avec l'aide de la vice présidente.**

**Elle avait les mains surcharger d'électriciter bleu.**

**Le monstre se releva.**

**-Salope... Grogna-t-il.**

**-Allons, allons ce n'est pas bien dire se genre de mot...**

**Elle lança un arc électrique sur la créature et maintenue la tension.**

**-Aller dit je m'excuse... Elle avait le sourire au lèvre.**

**Le démon grogna de plus belle et après une trantaine de seconde de haute tension continue il parla.**

**-Je...Je m'ex... m'excuse. Dit-il l'air penaut.**

**-Quoi? Je n'entend tu gémit un peu trop fort. Elle souriait a pleine dents.**

**-Je m'excuse! Cria le senctionner.**

**-Je m'excuse qui? Elle Dit-elle en s'exclafant.**

**-Je m'excuse noble demoiselle, déesse des...éclaires qui son d'une beauté abs...**

**-Sa suffit, Oriana arrête y a eu son compte. Dit Raise.**

**-Allons, allons cela ne sens même pas encore le bruler... elle lessa tomber c'est éclaire et retourna a coté de la présidente, qui marcha jusqu'au démon.**

**-Toi qui a renier tes maîtres, a tu une dernière parole a dire avant d'être détruit par le clan Gremory? Dit Raise sur un ton solonelle.**

**-Va te faire... foutre pétase.**

**-Requête refuser, adieu. Elle leva un main et une sphère noir y apparue elle recula et l'abbatit sur la créature, la sphère ce divisa a son contact et un cercle magique s'ouvrit.**

**-Disparait dans le néant... dit Raise.**

**Et le démon coula dans le sol...**

**Une fois rentrer au club tout le monde dit bonne nuit et rentra chez eux. Sauf moi et Raise car elle habite la.**

**-Hey Shadow regards ta un message sur ton cell. Me dit-elle.**

**Je pris mon cell le porta, a mon oreille.**

**-Salut mon p'tit Shad, comme tu est déjà en ville nous rentrerons juste demain vers dix-neuf heure. Alors amuse toi bien.**

**Je ferma mon portable. D'un mouvement lent je descendit mon ma main et mit l'appareil dans ma poche de ma veste.**

**-Tiens c'est quoi cette tête? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Mes parents revienne juste demain dans soiré...**

**-Ha, tu veux encore dormir ici?**

**-Sa dérange pas?**

**-Je te les dit Shadow, tu ne me derange jamais.**

**-D'accord... mais tu sais j'ai la dalle... Dit-je en ricanant.**

**-Tu peux allez voir dans le frigo, si tu veux.**

**Je passa de pièce en pièce jusqu'à la cuisine.**

**Je regarda l'heure sur le poële, vingt-deux heure vingt-cinq.**

**J'ouvrit le frigo et vit quelque bon aliment. Je me mis a préparée quelque chosse de rapide. Au bout d'un moment, Raise rentra dans la pièce.**

**-Je me demandais ce qui sentai si bon. Dit-elle.**

**J'avais préparer du poulet avec divers légume sauter a la vapeur, j'avait servit le tout dans deux assiete que j'avait poser sur le comptoire.**

**-Tu en veux, je t'ai préparer un assiette.**

**-Comment je pourrai refuser. Dit-elle en s'asseyant.**

**Je pris un pilon le porta a la hauteur de ma bouche, je l'ouvrit plongea mes dents dedans et arracha un gros morceau.**

**-Cette façon... commença Raise.**

**-De...?**

**-Croquer, tu a mordu la main du démon de la même façon que pour me libéré. C'était très courageux de ta part, je t'aurai bien embrasser pour te récompenser'je sourit' mais...'mon sourire partit' je trouve sa très dégoutant la chair et le sang de cette créature. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.**

**-Hé bien, je déteste ceux qui font mal au femme, ou qui leurs fais faire des trucs quel aimerons pas.**

**-C'est une bonne façon de penser. Dit-elle en reprenant un morceau.**

**-Tu peu m'expliquer pourquoi Jace est si rapide, Mérina si forte et Oriana a lance des éclaires?**

**-Tu connais les échecs? Me dit-elle.**

**-Oui tu m'a déjà poser cette question, mais quelle raport?**

**-Les chefs démon, comme moi, on un pouvoir particulier on appelle sa les pièce maléfique. Je peux avoir exatement 15 serviteur en tout. C'est le même nombre de pièce qui sert un roi au échec. Jace est mon cavalier, mon seul pour l'instant... sa lui donne le pouvoir d'être extrêmement rapide. Mérina est une tour elle a une défence naturel assez élever et un grande force. Oriana est ma reïne, elle est maitre en la magie et est charger de me protéger. Et pour finir moi je suis leurs roi, même si je suis une femme. Me dit-elle encore avec ce même magnifique clin-d'oeil.**

**-...D'accord et dans ton jeu je suis quoi?**

**-Un pion.**

**-Pion attend la piece de sacrifice qui est dans la ligne de front?**

**-Et oui... Mais je ne te laiserrais pas te sacrifier. Tu mes trop précieux.**

**-Merci... Faudrais ce coucher demain on a l'école.**

**-Non c'est ferrier.**

**-Serieux? J'était pas au courent...**

**-Seulement pour ceux qui font partit du coseil étudiant ou d'un club comme le club de l'occulte.**

**-Ho je vois... alors je vais veillier plus tard que prévue.**

**-Ha oui tiens on pourrais faire de quoi tout le deux...**

**Je sourit a pleines dents**

**-Comme quoi?**

**-Je te donne les coordonner d'un nouveau contrat et tu y va.**

**-Mon sourire devin neutre.**

**-Ouai c'est une bonne idée.**

**-Tu t'attendais a quoi? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**-A rien...**

**-Tiens voilà les coordonner.**

**-Merci.**

**Je partit à vélo dans la nuit.**

**J'arriva un bloc appartement, je monta au quatrieme étage. Troisième porte a droite. Je cogna.**

**-Mes parents son partit revner plus tard.**

**-Vous avez invoquer un démon du clan Gremory?**

**La porte s'entrouvrit un adolescent de 14 ans se tenait devant moi.**

**-C'est possible...**

**Je lui montra le papier.**

**-Me voici.**

**-C'est bon entre.**

**Il ouvrit complètement la porte, je le suivit a l'interieur en referment la porte.**

**-Alors quel est ton souhait?**

**-J'ai faim...**

**-Alors ton vœux c'est que je te cuisine quelque chose...**

**-Oui...**

**-Pourquoi ne pas être allez au Depaneur a coté?**

**-Mais parent veule pas que je sorte...**

**-Commander une pizza?**

**-Mes parents veule pas que je parle au étranger.**

**-Et moi je suis quoi?**

**-Un démon. Donc théoriquement tu n'est pas un étranger.**

**-D'accord ou est la cuisine?**

**-La porte a t'a droite.**

**Je rentra la et me dirigia vers le frigo suivit du garçon.**

**Je l'ouvrit, il était vide, j'ouvrit toute les armoires ils étais vide.**

**-Pourquoi qu'il n'a pas d'alliment.**

**-Mes parent son partit faire des courses.**

**-... désoler je peu pas t'aider aurait tu un autre vœux?**

**-Non je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas grave ton intention était bonne.**

**Il ouvrit la porte.**

**-Merci de ta visite...**

**-Ce n'est rien désoler, si je passe cette porte la mission est anulée... mais je reviens.**

**Je sortit de l'imeuble courut au magasin, acheta liqueur,un sous-marin et des chipts.**

**¤!~Mot de l'auteur, pour les français qui ne savent pas c'est quoi un sous-marin quand je parle de nourriture allez voir sur google image je n'est pas trouver le nom que vous utilisier désoler.¤!~**

**et retourna chez le garçon.**

**-C'est moi. Dit-je devant la porte il l'ouvrit et me regarda avec de grand yeux.**

**-Merci! Il me pris le tout des mains et courut a la table, le dévorer.**

**Je m'assie a la table. Et le regardas tout bouffer.**

**-Alors tu aime?**

**-Oui merci encore!**

**-Alors bon je m'en vais.**

**-Attend!**

**-Quoi? Dit-je en me retournant.**

**-Combiens sa couter?**

**-Sept dollard et vingt-cinq cent.**

**-Tiens ouvre la boite sur le comptoire et prend vingt-dollard dedans.**

**-Je me contenterais de dix merci.**

**Je pris mon dut et quitta les lieux.**

**Sur le chemin du retour je descnedait une grande pente quand je vit un flash blanc passer a tout vitesse, je vit aussi ma roue de mon vélo éclater. Je dérapa et chuta.**

**Je me releva avec un 'Aie' rauque.**

**-Tiens encore vivant?**

**Je me retourna je vit une femme a robe noir avancer vers moi, des ailes de la même couleur que c'est vêtement sortait de son dos.**

**-Tu n'est pas mort? Ce loup-garou est vraiment un incapable. Pas capable de tuer un simple humain.**

**-Kyoto? Ouais je l'avais engager pour qui te tue, y parais que sa race son les meilleurs mercenaire mais lui il a échouer.**

**-Je suis mort ce soir la... **

**-Comment?! **

**Je me consentra et deux ailes sortit de mon dos elle était diférente de ceux de mes camarade contrairement a eux qui était petit et noir et avait pas de structure. Les miennes resemblais a ceux des dragons mes en rouge.**

**-Je vois tu est devenue un démon...**

**-Et toi tu est un ange déchu.**

**-Et oui je suis pour te tuer.**

**Je rengea mes ailes.**

**-Je te combatrait bien mais... je ne frappe pas les femmes...**

**Je me pencha ramasa mon vélo et descendit tranquilement la pente, a pied comme mon vélo était dans un sale état.**

**-Tu pense t'échapper comme sa?**

**Je répondit rien. Et continua.**

**J'entedit la voix de ma mère.**

**-Mon p'tit Shad tu me laisse te tuer?**

**Je me retourna d'un coup sec, j'était surpris.**

**-Maman!**

**-Mes non idiot c'est moi qui himite sa voix. Je les ai tuer le message que ta reçu tanto c'était moi!**

**-Tu... tu ment...**

**-Tu veux un preuve. Elle mit une main dans la poche de sa robe et sortit le contenue et me lança je l'attrapa c'était un petit coffret. Je l'ouvrit il contenait un colier avec un croix ou il était marquer Richard et une bague en argent avec une perle au bout ainsie que les clés de ma maison.**

**La bague appartenais a ma mère et le colier a mon père.**

**-Pourquoi... murmurai-je**

**-Hum? Se contenta de dire.**

**Je releva ma tête, j'avais les larmes sur le bord des yeux, des larmes de rage.**

**-Pourquoi les a tu tuer! Criai-je.**

**-Pour t'énerver. Mais inquiette toi pas mon mignon tu va les rejoindres. Me répondit-elle sur un ton joyeux.**

**-Salope! Je resortie mes ailes et fonça sur elle. Elle m'évita aisément m'agripa un pied au passage, tournoya et me lança sur un auto qui trainait en bordu de route. Je défonça la vitre et me retrouva la tête sur le banc arrière.**

**Je sentait le sang se répandre dans ma gueule elle m'avait pas manquer.**

**-Pour...pourquoi suis-je si faible... marmonai-je en m'évanouisent.**

**Il fesait chaud très chaud. J'ouvrit les yeux j'était debout sur un chemin de pierre qui silonait à travers la lave.**

**Je me mit a suivre se chemin il zizaguais beaucoup et des bulles de laves éclatait de tout les coté.**

**Je marchas jusqu'à se que le chemins s'arrête il s'élargisais il avait des marches, sept pour être exate apres il avait un plateforme de roche environ de trois mètres par deux mètres.**

**Après plus rien. Je monta dessus cette pseudo plateforme et regardas plus rien je me retourna pour déscendre la lave venais de monter de niveaux et imergeais le chemin.**

**-Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici moi... et ou je suis premièrement...**

**-À l'interieur de toi...**

**-Qui a dit sa?**

**-Moi.**

**-Ou êtes vous?**

**-Ici. J'entedit un 'splash' derrière moi.**

**-Je me retourna et vit la lave boulloner. Une gueule immense bourer de dent qui me semblait assez dangereuse imergea suivit d'un corps parsemer d'écaille et finalement deux longue patte sortie et se posa chaque coté de moi. C'était un dragon a moitié imerger. **

**-Ah! Putain il avait quoi dans mon poulet tantot...**

**-De la viande...**

**-Je pense qu'elle était légèrement d'éffraichie sinon ton espèce était pas un mythe?**

**-Non, nous somme peu nombreux...**

**-Et la on est ou?**

**-Dans toi...**

**-Moi? J'ai un estomat de lave en fusion?**

**-On peu dire sa comme sa... je suis sceller a l'interieur de toi.**

**-Ha daccord, et comment je suis arriver jusqu'ici?**

**-Car tu a perdu connaisance pendant que tu était en danger. Je te livre un partie de mon pouvoir tu a suffisament de velonter pour tant servire.**

**-Pouvoir? Tu parle de magie la? Demand-est-je.**

**-On peu dire sa comme sa... je te donne le choix entre trois pouvoir, pour l'instant tu est trop faible pour en avoir plusieurs. Choisie Timeschaos, Dragonbeam ou boosted.**

**-Vous pouvez...**

**-Tu, Dit tu nous sommes ami. Dit le dragon.**

**-Mais je connais même pas ton nom...**

**-Je suis Draigue, l'écaille de rubis.**

**-Je suis...**

**-Shadow The Wolf, je sais.**

**-D'accord donc tu peu expliquer ce qui font chaque?**

**-Oui, Timeschaos peu multiplier le temps. Je te donne un exemple, au niveau un, cinque seconde dans le temps réel serond pour toi vingt-cinq seconde si tu active le pouvoirs.**

**-Woa, contrôler le temps... et dragonbeam?**

**-Lui consiste a procheter de ta main gauche un rayon d'énergie. Pour l'instant il est juste asser puissant pour traverser un mur, mais c'est deja sa et boosted est une aptitude qui augmente momentément ta puissances, au niveau un ta puissances est multipler par deux au niveaux deux par cinq et niveau trois par dix ect...**

**-D'accord je comprend pas tout mais sa va allez... Tu sais Draigue, j'ai toujours voulus contrôler le temps, alors je choisie Timeschaos. Comment on l'active?**

**-Sois... tu a juste a dire le nom du pouvoir que tu utilise... bon il est temps pour toi de reprendre connaisance.**

**La terre se mit a trembler, ou plutot ma plateforme, je sentit la gravité devenir plus lourde elle montait vers le ciel, je venais de m'appercevoire que je me trouvais a l'interieur d'un volcan. C'est alors que avant de sortir j'entendit la voix de Draigue.**

**-Y a un truc que je t'ai pas dit sa sera ta surprise. Rugit-il.**

**Un flash blanc passa j'ouvrit les yeux, j'était coucher sur la banquette arrière.**

**-Alors tu crois c'est le temps de roupiller mon petit? C'était l'ange déchu qui venait de parler. Je sentit mon pied se faire saisir et je fut sortit par la fenêtre du véchule et projeter a terre.**

**-Aller! Bat toi! Montre moi la rage que tu ma montrer tout a l'heure.**

**-Très bien! tu va crever! Est-je répliquer.**

**-Ho tu a l'air sur de toi! Tu n'est qu'un jeu pour moi.**

**-C'est ce que on va voirs... timeschaos!**

**Tout de suite je vit différament le monde se tinta légerement de rouge, sa prouvais que quelque chose c'était passer, je sentit quelque chose bouger sur mon bras gauche. Je regardas il était en train de se passemer d'écaille.**

**« Quoi! Je vais me tranformer en lézard c'est sa que Draigue ne ma pas dit? » la propagaison s'arrêta a mon coude. Et un cristal vers apparue au dos de ma main. Mes ongle était devenue des griffes.**

**« dingue alors c'est sa... j'espère que c'est temporraire... zut j'ai au moin perdu 10 seconde a penser moi! »**

**Je sortit mes ailes et fonça vers l'ange je lui envoya mon poing gauche au visage. Elle versa sur le dos mais avant quelle est fini de tomber je pensa au dessus et me lessa tomber dessus. On s'écrasa sur le sol, cela avait fisurer la route a cause de la puissances de la vitesse que sa me procurais. **

**Je leva mon poing et au moment de l'abattre l'éclairage environant revint normal. Alors elle intersepta mon coup et me pris l'avant bras et l'imobilisa.**

**-Tiens donc de ou cela peu-t-il sortir? Peu importe, nous jourons un autres fois je doit allez faire mon rapport sur ce que je viens de voire., a la prochaine. Elle me lança contre la même voiture, je cabossa la porte et m'affessa sur le sol. **

**Et l'ange s'envola.**

**Je resta au sol le temps de reprendre mes esprits, je me releva,ramasa les bijoux de mes parents et mon vélo et rentra a pied.**

**Je rentra au club et une fois a l'interieur, je posa le tout a l'entrer de la pièce principales, pris la boîte contenant se qui restait de mes parents.**

**Je posa la boite sur la table, ou j'avait jouer au échec. Et m'assis sur le sofa.**

**J'entendit des pas descendre l'escalier.**

**-Dit donc tu en a mis du temps. C'était Raise.**

**Je ne répondit rien.**

**-Sa c'est mal passer? T'inquiette je ne te briserai pas le cou. Me dit-elle en souriant.**

**Je la regarda, elle me regarda, quand d'un coup elle ouvrit la bouche et mit ses mains devant, d'après moi elle venait de s'appercevoire que je saignais sur le coté de la tête.**

**-Que t'est-il arriver?...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Vengeances.**

**-Je...j'ai...non elle...mes parents sont... Je béguaiya c'est parole au hasard mes yeux ce remplire de larme et je lui tourna la tête et je me mit a verser mes larmes.**

**-Tu pleure? Me demanda-t-elle. Elle contourna le sofa et vint s'asoire a coté de moi. Je lui tournai toujours la tête. Elle me prit le menton et le tourna vers elle.**

**-Que c'est-il passer. Je secoua la tête. Ouvrit la bouche.**

**-Je suis orphelin...**

**-Quoi... ne me dit pas que...**

**-Un ange déchu les a tuer... elle a eu au moin la déscence de me remettre les clés de la maison...**

**-Y a t'il autre chose? Dit-elle sur un ton sec. Elle partagea ma rage cela e touchai beaucoup.**

**-Ouais... j'ai un nouveau bras et je peu ralentire le temps... mais sa m'importe peu maintenant... j'aurai pu personne pour me rappeller mes petit défault a la maison, ni me féliciter de mes réussite. Ni me rappeler de ne rien oublier sur le comptoire de la cuisine. Plus de père avec qui allez a la chasse... plus de mère qui me réveil le matin ou me taquine.**

**Raise leva sur moi un regards désoler.**

**-Je suis désoler...**

**-Que tu le sois ou pas... sa ne le ramènerai pas... bon oublions sa le passer est le passer... dit-je en effaçant mes dernière larmes. Et en souriant. Bien sur c'était forcer tout sa... c'était pour ne pas perdre encore plus la face devant Raise, mais je supose quelle ce doutait que je n'était pas si indiférent.**

**-Je demanderai a mon père si il peu s'occuper des factures de ta maison, si tu veux y rester.**

**-Oui merci... mais ton père est riche.**

**-Oui c'est le directeurs de l'école.**

**-Woa... je s'avais pas... sinon mon bras. Je lui montra mon bras écaillier rouge.**

**-C'est formidable... tu a réveillier ton Sacred Gear.**

**-Mon quoi?**

**-Ton instrument divin. C'est un outil très puissant que peu de personne on. Les anges déchues cherche a éliminer ceux qui en on pour ce les approprier.**

**-Ha... a se moment mon bras revin normal. Ouf j'avait peur qu'il reste comme sa. Je rit d'un rire forcer. Mon faux sourir s'éffaça ausitôt.**

**-Qui a-t-il?**

**Éje regarda la chaine de mon père, qui me donnais un sentiment de malaise a cause de la croix en or. Je pris les clés les rangeas dans ma poche. Mit le couvercle sur la boite la rangea dans la poche de ma veste.**

**-Je les vengerais. Je vouerais une haine immensse au ange déchue.**

**-C'est n'est pas bien passer t'a frustration sur eux, ils ne le mérite pas vraie? Tu pourrai la passer sur moi, sa serait plus amusent n'est-ce pas?**

**Elle se colla contre moi.**

**-Dans quelle sens..?**

**-Dans celui que tu veux...**

**-Aucun... pour l'instant, je préfère me déchainer sur les anges déchus. Dit-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers l'escalier des chambres.**

**-Et attends! Elle me suivie quasi en courant. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrer dans sa chambre j'était déjà coucher. Elle s'instalat a coté de moi.**

**-Dit donc Shadow, on dirait tu a pris l'habitude de dormir dans mon lit...**

**-Sa se peu, je dort mieux ici que dans mon propre lit.**

**-Serai-ce car il a une fille nue a coté de toi?**

**-Non habituellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne serait pas capable de dormire si sa serait le cas... mais avec toi je sais pas, pense pas que je suis amoureux je t'avertie. Mais t'a présence me procure une sensation de bien être, je me sens mieux quand tu est proche de moi.**

**-On dirais vraiment que tu est amoureux de moi. Me taquina-t-elle.**

**-Mais c'est pas le cas... enfin je crois. Répliquai-je.**

**-Tu crois voilà qui est amusant. Dit-elle en riant. En passant Shadow. Je crois que tu seras le meilleurs pion que j'ai jamais eu.**

**-Pourquoi donc?**

**-Car tu m'a vraiment impresionner quand tu a vue que ta simple force de t'est bras ne suffirai pas, je suis quaisiment inconnue a toi, mais tu a courru et essaiyer de me libèrée.**

**-Je ne pardonne pas ceux qui touche aux filles sans leurs accord.**

**-À bon? Mumuras-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille. Et si moi je te donnais la permision de me toucher le ferais tu? Elle passa ses mains autour de mon coup et les réunis sur mon torse**

**-En faite... je sais pas. Dit-je en me retournant vers elle.**

**-Car tu a ma permision... juste pour ce soir.**

**-Ce soir? Juste que tu sois a mes coté me soulage d'une grande peine... mais tu me rappelle tu à dit tantot au souper que si je l'aurais pas mordu tu m'aurai embrasser?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je me suis laver les dents depuis...**

**-Bon très bien... je vois ou tu veux en venir. Me répliqua-t-elle avec le sourir. Ferme les yeux. Me dit-elle.**

**Je m'executa et attendit... rien, j'allais ouvrir le yeux quand je sentit son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue...**

**-Hey mais... balbutia-je.**

**-Quoi? Si tu pense que je vais livrer mon premier baiser bouche contre bouche a un nouveau membre du club rêve, déjà que tu partage ma couche...**

**-Jolie rime... mais bon je saurai me satisfaire de sa... de toute façon moi aussi sa aurrait été mon premier...**

**Elle me sourit.**

**-Aller dort mon mignion petit pion. Tu va te réveillier demain tu sera guérie de t'est blessure.**

**Je ferma les yeux et m'endormit.**

**Le matin je me leva tôt sortit et couru jusqu'à ma maison, je me changea pris une douche rédigea une lettre, sortit et vit Kyoto marcher vers l'école.**

**-Kyoto! Je couru vers lui.**

**-A Shadow. Ça va.**

**-Non, mes parents son mort a cause de l'ange déchu qui t'avait engager pour me tuer.**

**-Oh... alors t'est au courant, tu doit m'en vouloir...**

**-Non je te pardonne, c'était ton travail, tu a bien fait de le faire... et puis les amis c'est fais pour pardonner?**

**-Oui, mais quand même Shadow il a une limite...**

**-C'est n'est pas grave je te dit. Tu est tout pardonner si tu remet cette lettre a Raise de ma part ne lit pas ce qui a dessus.**

**-Habituellement j'aurais réclamer un paiyement pour ça, mais ton pardon me suffira.**

**-Merci.**

**Et je reprit ma course.**

**Au réveil Raise s'apperçue que Shadow n'était plus la.**

**« Tiens c'est rare qu'il se réveille avant moi... »**

**Elle descendit à la cusine. **

**-Shadow? Il est peut-être déjà partit qui sais. Elle vit un sac d'écolier sur le coté de la porte. **

**Il est partit tellement vite qui en a oublier son sac?**

**Elle le prit et sortit du batiment, devant le batiment un vélo, bon pour la féraille trainais. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'école. Elle passa l'avant midi a c'est cours et comme elle ne l'avait pas vue de la journer elle se mit a le chercher sur l'heure du midi.**

**Elle alla trouver Joey avant.**

**-Bonjour aurai-tu vue Shadow?**

**-Non désoler, mademoiselle Raise. Mais... je pourrai faire l'affaire? **

**-Non merci.**

**Elle alla trouver Sophie de la classe a Shadow.**

**-Ah mademoiselle Raise, que me vaut cette honneur.**

**-Je cherche Shadow, tu est dans sa classe l'aurait tu vue?**

**-Non, mais pourquoi tu cherche un pervers comme lui?**

**-Ah oui, j'ai faillie oublier! Raise j'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

**Elle leva la tête et vit un gars assis dans l'arbre en train de manger du bœuf sècher et regarder le ciel comme si aucun problème existait.**

**-Qui...est-tu.**

**-Kyoto Yuuto, pour vous servire. Il sauta en bas de l'arbre et s'inclinat.**

**-Tenez Shadow ma remis sa pour vous.**

**Il lui tandis une envelope.**

**Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un lettre.**

**(Désoler Raise c'était plus fort que moi cette envie de sang et de destruction qui boullionais dans mes veines. Je suis partit dans un éclise, faire un petit carnage et venger la mort de mes parents. Je ne sais pas si tu approuve ce geste mais j'ai cette soife en moi que je doit étancher.)**

**-Le fou... Kyoto... Si je me tromper pas tu est un mercenaire?**

**-Oui...**

**-Aide moi a retrouver Shadow... je te paiyerais bien.**

**-Si grave que sa?**

**-Oui...**

**-D'accord, alors je ne te demanderai rien en retour... car c'est pour Shadow...Rejoin moi a quatre heures a l'entrée de l'école. Je vais me servire de mon odorat pour le retrouver.**

**-Odorat? Ah je vois tu est un homme animal...D'accord.**

**Kyoto s'éloigna a course.**

**Raise alla rejoindre Jace, qui a son habitude était entourer d'une dizaine de fille.**

**-Jace!**

**Les demoiselles s'écartaire au gracieux passage de Raise Gramory.**

**-Présidente. Dit-il en s'inclinant l'égèrement.**

**-Shadow est partit à l'église.**

**Les filles se mire a rire.**

**-A l'église? Mais quel idiot va a l'église! Dit-une.**

**-Un comme lui. Répondit une autre.**

**-Mesdemoiselles! Un peu de respect je vous pris. J'ai plus de respect pour Shadow que j'en ai pour vous. Dit Raise.**

**-Non c'est pas vrai! C'est un pervers! Répliquaire les filles.**

**-Et si je vous disais que sa fais trois nuit en ligne que je dort a coté de lui et y a jamais rien tenter?**

**-Pourquoi avoir fais sa?**

**-Car c'est parent avais barrée sa maison et était en campagne et pendant son séjour chez moi j'ai découvert que la plus part de son respect est dirigier vers les femmes. D'accord il peu peut-être avoir des idées perverse, d'ailleurs j'ai souvent vue son regard, regarder ou il ne devrait pas, mais c'est bien le seule truc de pervers il va pas se cacher dans les toilettes ou whatever pour m'observer.**

**-Lui respecter la femme? Tu en pense quoi Jace?**

**-Je suis cent pour cent d'accord avec Raise.**

**-Hééé...**

**La journer passa. Et au point de rendez vous donner par Kyoto. Orianna, Mérina, Jace et Raise attendait impatienmant son retour. Qui arriva enfin.**

**-Il est a la l'église de Saint-pierre.**

**-Aller on y va. Le portail ce forma et teleporta tout le monde a l'exeption, de Kyoto.**

**-Bon mon travail est fini... je vais rentrer. dit-il**

**La porte du batiment religieux s'ouvrit avec fracas, les rares chrétiens et le père ainsie que les sœurs qui m'enait l'église se retournaire**

**Un jeune homme, les cheveux en sueurs, a boute de souffle on voiyais sa poitrine ce soulever rapidement. Même de loin on pouvais voir l'agressivité émaner de lui, une rage intense brulait dans c'est yeux.**

**Le curé contourna l'autel d'un mouvement lent, et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.**

**-Tu est...Shadow c'est sa? Pourquoi est tu en colère.**

**-Pourquoi? Tu me demande pourquoi!? Demande a t'est saloprie d'ange, il on tuer mes parents! M'écriai-je les joue en larmes.**

**Tout le monde dans la salle émit un cri d'éttonement et était offusquer de voir un si jeune garçon utiliser un si mauvais langage dans un lieu religieux. Juste le prête, ne cilla pas.**

**-Allons, allons, jeune homme, ce n'est pas parce que t'est parents son décèdé, et tu m'en voie désoler, mais les anges ne son pas responsable de ceci, il on juste été rappeller a dieu.**

**-Non elle me l'a dit quelle les avaits tuer! Elle m'a même donner leurs effets personnel et a tentée de me tuer! Cria-est-je en lessant pendre mes bras et ma tête.**

**Un homme ce leva dans la salle et se dirigiea vers moi. Il me pris un bras et entreprit de me tirer vers la sortit. Je ne bougea pas d'un cille je sentait la force de l'adrénaline affluer dans le bout de mes doigts.**

**-Ne me touche pas... murmurai-je.**

**-Allons sois résonable et viens t'asseoire ici. Il me tira de plus belle.**

**-Ne me touche pas! Hurlai-je comme un demeurer en balançant mon bras dans sa poitrine, on entendit le craquement des os dans la salle et le 'gentle-man' fut propulser dans un des vitraux...**

**La téléportation fut achever ils était devant l'église. Tranquillement le petit groupe. Se dirigea vers l'entrée quand d'un coups un bris de vitre retentit. Des gens se mit en sortir de l'église en courant, ou en fesant de leurs mieux.**

**-On est fixer... il est ici. Dit Jace d'un sourire moqueur. On y va?**

**-Non... allons attendre a coté de l'arbre la bas... je suis curieuse de savoir se qu'il va faire...**

**Dit-Raise.**

**Tout le monde a l'exeption du prête sortit en courant de l'imeuble, je les laissa partir.**

**Une fois l'église Quaisiment vide.**

**-Tu est... un démon c'est sa? Me questiona-t-il.**

**-Oui. Et je suis la pour venger mes parents.**

**-Sois, si tu réussi a me battre, je n'invoquerai un, ange.**

**Il leva sa mais dans les airs.**

**-Seigneur donne moi l'épée pour combattre ce mal!**

**Une boule de lumière se forma dans sa main, elle s'aggrandit pour prendre la forme d'une épée, une épée de lumière.**

**-Pff c'est pas juste moi j'ai pas d'arme... Attend j'ai sa! Je descendit mon sac de mon dos, et plongea ma main dedans et sortit un demi-douze et un poignard.**

**-Deux armes contre une! M'écriai-je enjoué**

**-Jolie...mais qui a dit que j'était seul. C'est mot fure le signal. L'autel glissa sur le coté et six prête sortie de ce trou. Tous armer d'une épée lumineuse, pas trop d'orginalité quoi. Et des bonne sœurs rentraire dans la salle déplaça les banc de façon a crée plus de place. L'église c'était transformer en mini arène. Après leurs besogne les sœurs descendire dans la cave de ou les autres père était arriver.**

**Dans le temps qu'il faut pour claquer des doigt, j'était entourer des subordoners du curé.**

**-Si c'est comme sa... Murmurai-je, je leva mon canon tira un déflagration sur le premier a ma droite, tout en murmurent :Timechaos. **

**Aussitôt je vit la fameuse vision teinter de rouge.**

**Cette fois j'attendrai pas dix seconde avant d'attaquer.**

**Je tira, encore du coté droit, je lessa tomber le demi-douze.'le temps que le tire se face'**

**Je sauta sur le coté gauche. Égorgea le premier, envoya mon poing valser dans la figure du deuxième, je sauta sur mon douze avant qu'il touche terre tira sur le troisième à droite.**

**Il me restait deux ennemie, un entrain de tomber et l'autre avec une farce d'ahurie. Il me restait environt 5 seconde. Je pris l'autre par le colet et a la manière d'un barbare le lança sur son con-frère. Tira un autre décharge. Me restait deux seconde, j'en profita pour recharger.**

**Le temps revint normal. On entendait des applaudisement dans la salle, c'était le prête, l'air **

**narquoi sur le visage.**

**-Félicitation...j'ai rarement vut quelque chose de si...spécial.**

**-Woa... Il est moin rapide que moi... mais quelle puissance. Émit Jace en guise de commentaire.**

**-Normal a cause du facteur temporelle, sa force est décuplé. Répondit Raise.**

**-Donc, sa serait un mélange de moi et Jace? Demanda Mérina.**

**-En quelle que sorte. Oui.**

**Je leva les yeux sur le prêtre... il n'était plus la... je le charcha des yeux. Et je sentit quelque chose de brulant dans mon dos.**

**-Crève démon que ton âme sois juger par le seigneur! Cria-t-il alors qui c'était glisser derrière moi.**

**Sa lame me pourfendit le torse du coté droit.**

**-Contente toi chanceux grâce a ma bonter, ton agonie dura plus longtemps. J'ai manquer les points vitaux par exprès**

**Je sentit mes jambes déffailire, je tomba a genou, le prête acoté sur son épée perdit l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa, ou plutôt au moment de se ratraper je lui empoigna le bras et tira pour le faire passer au dessus de ma tête. Il tomba sur le dos, son épée disparue de mon dos, mais la blessure resta la et je fut bientôt entourer d'une marre de sang.**

**-Allons-y il a besoin d'aide. Dit Raise en se levant mais a se moment, un dome doré enveloppa le lieux sacrer.**

**-Trop tard... dit une voix.**

**Un homme habier d'un imperméable descendit du ciel pourvue de deux grandes ailes.**

**-Je t'avais prévenue, Raise que je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau... mais je ne suis pas ici pour me battre... mais obcerver la fin de cette vermine.**

**-Laisse nous passer ou tu goûtera à la chaleur de l'enfer. Dit Raise.**

**-Non je crois pas... je sais pas si tu a remarquer... mais le pentacle sur ma barrière son de type éxplosif. Un mot et boum tout a l'interrieur y passe.**

**Raise et son groupe se contentaire de rager, serrer les poings et regarders la perte de leur compagnon.**

**Alors que je me sentait déffaillire, dans un ultime élants d'adénaline.**

**Je prit le prête par le collait lui planta mon poignard dans le cœur et je le projecta en avant avant de m'éffondré sur le sol.**

**-Mais que ce passe-t-il? Une jeune fille habier en nonne, rentra dans la pièce. Sa voix me disais quelque chose... mais je ne la voiyais pas très bien, je crois que j'avais une émoragie.**

**Elle étouffa un cri.**

**-Que c'est-t-il passer ici... murmura-t-elle.**

**-Issis...aide...moi. Appela le curé.**

**Je vois... c'est la fille qui m'avait sognier.**

**-J'arrive mon père! Elle se mit a courire vers lui, et pencha c'est main au dessus de sa blessure. Une intense lumière verte en jaillit. Cela dura quelque seconde.**

**-Tenez mon père... elle se releva et lui tendit la main.**

**Il repousa la main d'une claque se releva et la frappa au visage, elle tomba a terre secouée par le choc.**

**-Si tu serait arriver plus tôt, je serait moin a colère petite sotte. Il racla sa gorche et cracha dessus.**

**Cela en était trop, je ne tolère pas que le mal sois fais au femme. Vraiment pas. Je vit mon demi-douze a ma droite.**

**Je le saisie... me releva... voilà se que j'allais faire... dans un ultime effort j'allais laver l'honneur de cette demoiselle.**

**Alors que le prête me tourna le dos j'avança... d'abors en me râclant les pieds au sol... après en marcha et finalement j'ai courru, sauter, atterit derrière lui. Je le pris par un épaule le retourna vers moi et lui apliqua le canon sous la gorge... je eu la satisfaction de voire la terreur dans c'est yeux.**

**-Hey...tu sais quoi? On ne m'altraite pas les femmes... et encore moin les jolies demoiselle.**

**Je pressa la détente, lessa retomber le cadavre sans vie du prête, et regarda Issis.**

**-Et... et voilà il ne... t'humiliera plus.**

**Je pouvais mourir, j'avais sauver une fille. Encore une fois... mais c'était ma dernière.**

**Il fesait noir, mais je sentait un agréable chaleur sur ma poitrine. J'attendais mon nom scander : Shadow...Shadow...Shadow. Et puis ensuite : réveil toi! Je t'en pris! J'ouvrit les yeux. Issis était au dessus de moi... je regarda mon torse.**

**-Pourquoi...m'avoir sauver? Murmurai-je.**

**-Parce que... tu semble avoir le cœur plus pur que lui... tu n'a pas hésiter à ignorer ta blessure pour venir me défendre. Lui il m'aurai laisser pourir si j'aurait été blesser. Et de plus tu me connais pas. C'était très noble de ta part...**

**-La ferme... je suis un démon...**

**-Un bon démon. me répondit-elle. Le sourire au lèvre alors que la guérrison s'acheva.**

**-Aww Comme c'est mignon... un sœur qui guérri un démon et devienne amis. N'est ce pas charmant?**

**Je me releva prestament, je vit un ange aux ailles noir, entrer dans la pièce.**

**-Tu est un ange c'est sa? Demand-est-je.**

**-Oui ,un ange déchu pour être exact.**

**Il s'envola au dessus du sol.**

**-Parait je vous cherchaient justement, pour vous écraser et venger mes parents.**

**-Voila un cause très noble de la part d'un démon, mais...blesser comme tu est... cela m'éttonerai que tu les venges.**

**-Mais je suis pas bles...**

**Il leva une main et un éclaire rouge s'y forma. Je me retourna et poussa la nonne sur le coté.**

**L'éclair ce planta dans le sol et explosa, je fut projeter, et détruit la croix ou reposais un manequin de Jésue. Et je tomba le visage contre le sol.**

**L'éclair ne m'avait pas toucher directement, mais mon corp brulait de douleur, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avait l'impresion de me consumer de l'interieur.**

**-Tu à mal? L'ange descendit et avança vers moi. C'est normal tu viens de toucher une croix. Je te plain tu peu pas s'avoir, les trucs religieux son dangereux pour toi.**

**Je tenta de me relever, mais ausitôt à genoux. Je me mit a tousser violament et a vormir mon sang.**

**-Aie aie, cela a pas l'air d'aller. Dit-t-il avec le sourire. Laisse moi abrèger t'est souffrance.**

**Il me donna un violent coup de pied dans le côte, qui me retourna sur le dos. Je cherchai un solution pour m'en sortir. Je n'avais plus mon demi-douze, je cherchai des yeux quelque chose qui pourrai me servire d'arme. Je vit un bâton, surement un restant de la croix, comme il était détruit, il n'avait aucune chance de me faire mal. Je mit ma main dessus et le lança au visage de l'ange. Cela lui rebondit sur la joue, sans l'égratigner.**

**-Futile, pour une ultime tentative. Maintenant, à tu une dernière velonté avant que je te tue. Il mit la main sur un couteau, du genre cérémonial, accrocher a sa ceinture.**

**-Crève... murmurai-je.**

**-Désoler, ta dernière velonter est refuser.**

**-Moi je dit qu'elle est accepter. Cria une voix. Je vit l'ange grimacer de douleur et se retourna, il avait un poignard de planter dans le dos, mon poignard. Je vit la nonne reculer présipitament de lui... elle l'avait poignarder.**

**-Petite sotte, ce n'est que un curdent pour moi, toi attend moi je reviens. Me dit l'ange sur un don calme. Il passa sa main dans son dos et retira l'arme. La laissa tomber, et avant qu'elle touche le sol. Il avait disparue. Je le chercha des yeux et le vit qui t'ennai la soeur pas le collait de sa toge.**

**-Tu est hardante toi... et assez jolie... tu sais pourquoi je suis un ange déchu? Non? Je vais t'expliquer, chaque ange qui a été déchu, c'est pour avoir commis un pêché. Moi dans mon cas je violait les sales nonnes comme toi. D'un coup il déchiras la toge de la nonne qui tombas sur le sol, et esseya de s'enrouler dans se qui restait de son habit. Il la repris par la gorge cette fois, et la remonta sur le mur.**

**-Tu veux que je te montre? Dit-il d'un air sadique.**

**-Non! Ne me toucher pas... je vous en suplie. Dit-t-elle d'un ton implorant et les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Oh que si, je vais te toucher tout par tout, inutile de me suplier. C'est sa pleure un bon coup sa m'exitera d'avantage. Il le va la main.**

**« Je doit l'empêcher. »**

**l'approcha de ce qui restait de vêtement à la sœur.**

**« Je doit la sauver! »**

**se prépara a les arracher...**

**Je me retrouva des nouveaux, sur un chemin de pierre entourer de lave.**

**Je compris vite ou j'était.**

**Je courrut jusqu'au bout du chemin et cria :**

**Draigue vite j'ai besoin de ton aide!**

**La famuleuse bête émergea, de son nid boullionant.**

**-Que me veux tu Shadow.**

**-Plus!**

**-Plus!?**

**-Plus de puissances... vite!**

**-On est pas presser le temps ne s'écoule plus quand tu est ici. Pourquoi c'est hatement? Attend je vais foullier t'est souvenir de y a cinq minute. **

**Des milliers d'image tombère du ciel. Draigue en touchas une et elle s'anima. Je voiyais ce que j'ai vut quand j'était coucher au sol.**

**Après que Draigue eu entièrement vue cette vidéo.**

**-Je vois... tu souhaite protèger cette fille? Me demanda-t-il.**

**Je hocha la tête.**

**-Mais tu est trop faible, c'est cela?**

**Je refit le même mouvements.**

**-Très bien voici t'est choix. Sois que tu monte ton Chaostime, au niveau deux, sois que tu aquiert un nouvelle capaciter, il reste Dragonbeam ou boosted.**

**-Boosted...**

**-Bien, mais sache qui double juste ta force, ta vitaliter et ton endurance physique, ah et il double aussi le Dragonbeam, mais pas le Chaostime.**

**-Compris.**

**-Alors tiens.**

**Le plateau de roche monta a la surface et j'ouvrit le yeux.**

**-Chaostime! Boosted! Ma vision devin teinter de rouge, mon bras, déjà couvert d'écaille grossis de voulume et d'énorme griffe a apparure au boute ma main.**

**« C'est encore plus affreux que avant. »**

**Je courrut vers l'ange, lui saisie le poignait qui était posser sur le soutiens-gorge de la nonne. Je leva dans les airs comme si c'était un bout de boit et sauta pour une fois dans les aires le projeter violant contre le sol, il rebondit tellement le choc fut fort. Mais je ne m'arrêta pas la. Il me restait environs quinze secondes je passa mon pied sous lui pour le projeter encore dans les aires. Sortit mais ailes et le ratrapa pour le renvoyer vers le sol mais avant qui touche le sol je lui donna encore et un ultime coup dans les côtes.**

**Et le temps revins normal. Je le vit déffoncer les bancs que les sœurs avait gentiment placer. Continuer son chemin déffonça le mur, heurta un arbre a l'exterieur et s'écroula. Je vit un flash dorée. Et vit que une barrière qui avait été placer ce dissiper.**

**A se moment j'entendit.**

**-Shadow! Raise, Oriana, Jace et Mérina vers moi. Le sourir au lèvre, ils était fiers de moi.**

**Quand d'un coup je me sentit pousser sur le sol. Je leva la tête l'ange déchu était sur moi.**

**-N'avancer plus ou je le tue. Ils s'arrêtaire aussitôt. Et sourire a grande dents.**

**-Mais... qu'est qui vous prend. Questiona-t-il. La réponse fut courte un loup aussi grop que un cheval, renversa mon assagnant et lui ouvrit sa gueule au deçu de sa gorge.**

**-Attend, ne le tue pas. Demand-est-je a l'animal.**

**Je m'avança a la rencontre de l'ange. Une dernière velonter? Demand-est-je.**

**-Oui laisse moi partir, et je dirait ou son t'est parents. Me répoondit-il le sourire narquoi.**

**-Ils... ne son pas mort?**

**-Non tu me laisse partir.**

**-Daccord mais avant... ou son-t-il?**

**Laisse moi partir avant!**

**-Tu n'est pas en possition de marchander. Répliquai-je.**

**-Tu me promais.**

**-J'ai une parole.**

**-Descend l'escalier par ou les prêtes son arriver, sixième cachot.**

**-Merci. Je te laisse partir de ton corps. Dit-je avec mon plus beau sourir sadique.**

**-Quoi! Non attend! **

**-Tue le. Demand-est-je a la bête.**

**ses crocs se refemat dans un claquement sec.**

**-Merci Kyoto... mais pourquoi est-tu venus.**

**Il repris sa forme Original, s'eisuya la bouche, du revers du bras et dit.**

**-Tu m'avais pardonner... et dit être mon ami. Et bien les amis sa s'entraide non?**

**-Tu a raison... **

**j'avança jusqu'à nonne coucher, inconsciente sur le sol. Elle avait dû avoirs un surdose d'émotion. Je la pris dans mes bras, avança jusque ou tronait l'anicenne crois sur la table, du revère du bras tassa les débris et la pose deçu pour envelopper son corps frêle dans la nape. Je la repris et entreprit de descendre les escaiers.**

**-Shadow? Que fait tu? me demanda Raise.**

**-Je vais chercher mes parents? Répondit-je.**

**-Non pas sa... pourquoi a tu cette sœur dans les bras.**

**-J'ai décidé de la protèger au péril de ma vie.**

**-Mais pourquoi? Tu est idiot c'est une sœur! Une fille catholique. Cria Mérina.**

**-Je sais bien... mais elle a sauver ma vie.**

**-Tu doit l'éliminer. Me dit Jace. Un démon ne peu pas s'entendre avec une nonne.**

**-Alors je ne serrait plus un homme du clan Gremory... je resterait ancrer dans mes valeurs.**

**-Mais... commença Mérina**

**-C'est bon... je t'autorise a t'occuper d'elle. Jusqu'attend qu'elle est mieux. Mais elle ne loge pas chez moi. Dit Raise.**

**-Merci. Je descendit a la salle en dessous, une vingtaine de cellule. Je regarda les numéros et vit la numéro six. C'était un couloir de cellule. Je pris les clés à l'entrée de la pièce et avança jusqu'à la cage.**

**-Maman, Papa on se réveil. Dit-je. La voix serrer par les émotions de les retrouvers.**

**-Shad...Shadow? Dit ma mère en levant les yeux. Que fais tu la? **

**-Je viens vous chercher, je vous expliquerait tout une fois a la maison. J'ouvrit la porte et mon père sortit en premier et me tendit la main. Je la lui serra en cachant mon autre sous Issis.**

**-Mais qui est cette jolie blonde Shadow? Me demanda mon père.**

**-Je vous expliquerait tout a la maison.**

**Je fit un calin a ma mère. Asser difficile avec une fille dans les brasJe sentit ma main redevenir normal.**

**Nous remontions tous a la surface, et ce séparaire pour rentrer a nos demeures.**

**Arriver chez moi, après être passer chez Raise prendre les clés et les effets personnel de mes parents. Je rentra a la maison posa Issis sur le sofa,'je commençais avoirs mal au bras' et expliqua tout a mes parents dans les moindres détails.**

**La raison de mon malaise chez ma grand-mère, comment je suis devenue un démon, je leurs parla juste pas de mon bras.**

**-C'est dure a croire mais c'est belle et un bien, une dame avec des ailes qui nous enlever... et un monsieurs avec des ailes lui aussi qui nous a servit de géolier.**

**-Au fait pourquoi vous-a-t-il enlever.**

**-Il nous a un peu expliquer... il voulais tester ton pouvoir ou truc du genre en te forçant à venir ici.**

**-Et cette fille Shadow c'est qui? Me redemanda mon père.**

**-Une sœur qui ma sauver de la mort... pour l'instant elle est inconsciente... mais je compte m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à temps quelle se sente a l'aise de quitter la maison. Sa vous dérange?**

**-Non pas du tout... c'est la moindre des chose...**

**Bon et bien moi... je vais aller me lavé et me coucher.**

**Va-sy on va y allez mais que tu aille fini... je crois que nous somme tous fatiguer.**

**-Oui, mais avant je vais préparer un lit pour Issis. Dit-je.**


End file.
